The Warriors Truth or Dare Show
by Mothstar
Summary: You've probably seen a bunch of these but try this one! I make sure not to make adult themes so it's clean, but it's still very funny! The earlier chapters stink, but you must read em 4 background. Please read and review, but hold off on the flames! T
1. Episode 1

THE WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!

Hosts:

Redfang—light red tom with amber eyes

Willowheart—hyperactive light brown tabby she-cat

Shinyheart—light gold she-cat, yellow eyes

**I only put a few in case people want to donate hosts! Feel free to do so, and yours may get picked!**

EPISODE ONE

Redfang: Hi everyone! Welcome to—

Willowheart: THE WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! HOORAY!

Redfang: (sighs) Yeah. So, anyway, this is Warriors Truth or Dare, and—

Shinyheart: We know that!

Redfang: (embarrassed) Yeah, um, uh, er…eh…

Shinyheart: Don't you have to, like, introduce the first truthed-or-dared cat?

Redfang: (slightly annoyed) I'm trying! Anyhow, this is Warriors Truth or Dare, and—

Willowheart: WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?

Redfang: Becau—(gives massive sigh) Crowfeather!

(Applause)

Willowheart: Yaaaay! (Long pause) Umm…

Shinyheart: Where is he?

Willowheart: (eagerly) Can we use our magical Truth-or-Dare powers to poof him up? (claps paws twice; Breezepelt appears)

Breezepelt: Where am I?

Shinyheart: (facepalm)

Redfang: Uh, Willowheart? That's Breezepelt, not Crowfeather.

Willowheart: Huh? What? Yeah? Oh! Oops. (to Breezepelt) Sorrys.

Shinyheart: (rolls eyes) Oh boy.

Redfang: It's okay, Willowheart, we need him anyway. (to Breezepelt) You! (Breezepelt looks up) Go over there. (Waves paws vaguely at the other side of the room. Breezepelt obediently goes over and sits.)

Shinyheart: (bored) Ugh. (claps paws twice; Crowfeather appears.)

Crowfeather: (shrieks like a she-cat) EEE! Where am I? (notices Shinyheart) Oh, baby…

Redfang: Hey! No flirting with the hosts! You too, Shinyheart!

Shinyheart: (is talking softly to Crowfeather) (looks up) What? I'm not flirting with _him_! Ew! (tries looking disgusted, but fails)

Redfang: (rolls eyes)

Crowfeather: Could someone please tell me where I am?

All three hosts: THE WARRIORS TRUTH OR DARE SHOW!

Breezepelt: Oh-kay then.

Willowheart: Hey! You're supposed to stay over there! (Waves paws vaguely in Breezepelt's direction)

Breezepelt: I _am _'over there'! (mimics Willowheart's paw waving, but in his own direction)

Redfang: So, Crowfeather—I have a dare for you. I dare you to tell your son Breezepelt just what you think of him. (claps twice; Breezepelt appears beside Crowfeather from 'over there')

Willowheart: Well? Get on with it!

Shinyheart: You'd better, before she goes into tackle mode. (Crowfeather opens mouth) You don't want to know.

Crowfeather: (unnerved) (to Breezepelt) Uh…um… (blurts out) I don't love you! You were just to prove my loyalty to WindClan! You may be my kit, but I don't love you! (mutters) If he had been Feathertail's kit… (normal voice) There, I'm done.

Breezepelt: (bottom lip has been trembling since the middle of Crowfeather's speech) WAAAH! (runs to 'over there') I want my mommy!

(Nightcloud appears)

Willowheart: Whoa! How'd she do that?

Nightcloud: There, there, Breezey. Mommy's here.

Breezepelt: Daddy said he hates me! WAAH! (sucks paw)

Nightcloud: Hush, BreezePie. Mommy will fix this. (sternly to Crowfeather) Well, did you?

Crowfeather: (uncomfortable) Um…er…

Nightcloud: I thought so! Super punch time!

Redfang: AAA! No fighting on the show!

Shinyheart: Crowy!

Redfang: (claps twice; Crowfeather vanishes just when Nightcloud's fist is a whisker from his face.)

Nightcloud: Grrr… (turns to Redfang)

Redfang: Uh-oh! (claps twice; Nightcloud vanishes)

Breezepelt: (still 'over there') (whimpers) Forgotten…(takes paw out of mouth and claps twice, intending to poof himself away; instead, a faint outline of Firestar appears right on top of him.) Aaaah!

Firestar(?): (starts jumping on Breezepelt like a trampoline) Whee!

Shinyheart: (O.O) What…is _that?_

Redfang: (O.O) It's Firestar's past seven lives from StarClan.

Shinyheart: Looks like Firestar had some issues.

Redfang: Some?

Breezepelt: Help—oof—me—oof!

(Redfang and Shinyheart are staring in shock.)

Willowheart: Ugh. (claps twice; Firestar vanishes.)

Breezepelt: Aaah. (Willowheart claps twice) Aaah! (disappears)

Willowheart: (pads to Redfang and Shinyheart) I guess the show's over now, right?

(Redfang and Shinyheart continue staring straight ahead.)

Willowheart: Oh boy. (turns to camera) Thanks for watching! Stay tuned for Episode Two! (pads off, leaving the frozen hosts.)

**Like she said, stay tuned for Episode Two! What will happen to Redfang and Shinyheart? Will they ever unfreeze? Remember, you can donate hosts! Just make sure you say their gender, color, and personality as well as the name. I'd like it if you would submit a dare or a truth, but I am not taking any 'making out with so-and-so' dares or 'mating with so-and-so' dares. Thank you!**

**-Mothstar**


	2. Episode 2

EPISODE TWO

(Redfang and Shinyheart are still frozen when Willowheart pads in.)

Willowheart: (to camera) Hello! Welcome to Episode Two of the Warriors Truth or Dare Show!

(Redfang and Shinyheart suddenly shake themselves and blink a few times.)

Willowheart: Good morning! You two were frozen all night! I took the liberty of making the truth-or-dare plan for you. (pads across the room)

Redfang: (murmurs to Shinyheart) Oh no. What do you think she did?

Shinyheart: (murmurs back) Knowing her, it could be anything.

Redfang: Explosives?

Shinyheart: Possible.

Redfang: Volcanic eruption?

Shinyheart: Possible.

Redfang: Atom bomb?

Shinyheart: If she could get one.

Willowheart: (from the other side of the room) Come on! Are you going to stand there mewing for the whole episode?

(Redfang and Shinyheart nervously approach Willowheart.)

Redfang: (with forced cheerfulness) So, Willowheart, who will be here today?  
(Willowheart claps twice.)

Longtail: Hello! Wait…where am I? This doesn't smell like ThunderClan.

Willowheart: Welcome to the Warriors Truth or Dare Show!

Shinyheart: (murmurs to Redfang again) Isn't Longtail dead?

Redfang: (murmurs back) She must have taken him from a book before Fading Echoes. Now please shut up. I'm trying to see what she does.

Shinyheart: Okay, okay. You don't need to be so rude about it.

Redfang: Shh!

Shinyheart: (whispers) Sorry.

Willowheart: You can pick, Longtail. Truth or dare?

Longtail: Truth!

Willowheart: How do you really feel about Mousefur?

Longtail: She's a good friend and denmate. A little cranky, but nice once you get to know her. You know… (checks to see—I mean smell—if any Clan cats are around.) …I used to love her. I still do, but she doesn't know that. Besides, I don't know if elders can be mates.

Willowheart: (disappointed with Longtail's answer and incredulous at how boring the truth-telling was.) That's _it? _(glares at Longtail even though he can't see her.) Unsatisfactory answer! As punishment you must do…the _Dare_. Mwahahahahha! (Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles, and an organ starts playing a creepy tune.)

Shinyheart: Whoa.

(Willowheart claps twice. Longtail disappears.)

Shinyheart: Where'd he go?

Redfang: (standing by system of electronics across the room with Willowheart) Hey, Shinyheart? Over here. (Shinyheart pads across the room to join her fellow hosts. As she joins them, Redfang whispers in her ear.) Shinyheart, you are having some shutting-up problems in this episode.

Shinyheart: Sorry.

(Willowheart reaches out and pushes a few buttons on the console. The occasional thunder and lightning flashes stop, and a flick of a switch turns off the organ music. Shinyheart opens her mouth to comment, but a glare from Redfang shuts it. They both turn their gazes to the small screen on the console. It shows Longtail in a dark room.)

Longtail: H-hello? Where am I now?

Willowheart: (speaking into one of those intercom thingies on airplanes into which the pilot goes, 'this is your captain speaking') You are in Dare Room 17.

Longtail: (feeling a little braver now that he recognizes someone's mew) What do you want?

Willowheart: (gets a crazed look in her eyes) EXPLOSIVES! (Longtail looks alarmed) S-sorry, just kidding! (The look in her eyes disagrees with that) Y-you said, 'what do you want' so I answered.

Longtail: What do you want me to do?

Willowheart: (flips a switch on the console. Lights turn on in Longtail's room. A maze is seen.) You must get through the maze.

Longtail: (alarmed again) A maze? But I'm blind!

Willowheart: (darkly) I know. (cheerfully) Might as well get started!

Longtail: (pads forward and bonks into a wall) Oof!

Redfang: While we wait for Longtail to finish, I have a dare. Who's coming with me?

(Shinyheart leaves the console.)

Willowheart: I'm staying here! (focuses on the screen)

(Redfang and Shinyheart leave Willowheart at the machine and go to the other side of the room. Shinyheart turns to Redfang.)

Shinyheart: Can I talk now?

Redfang: Yes.

Shinyheart: Good. What's your dare?

Redfang: Er, I don't have one. I just didn't want to watch Longtail bump into walls forever.

(From the other side of the room an explosion and Willowheart's maniacal laughter are heard.)

Redfang: Let's hope she doesn't kill Longtail before he completes the maze.

Shinyheart: (snorts) Well, _I _have a dare. (claps twice; Tigerheart appears) Aaa he is so hot!

Tigerheart: (slaps Shinyheart) Get on with it!

Shinyheart: (rubs her slapped cheek and mutters) You don't need to be so mean. Don't you know that we have a no-violence policy?

Redfang: We also have a no-flirting policy. (nudges Shinyheart)

Shinyheart: I wasn't flirting!

Tigerheart: Where am I? Is this the Warriors Truth or Dare Show?

Shinyheart and Redfang: How did you know?

Tigerheart: Crowfeather told me that he went to some crazy place called the Warriors Truth or Dare Show. It had a flirty gold she-cat, a red tom, and a crazy light brown tabby. Where is she?

(Another explosion and another round of maniacal laughter are heard from across the room.)

Shinyheart: Tigerheart, I dare you to interrupt a Gathering to go onto the Great Tree or whatever it's called to announce all the bad things you've done. Now go! (claps twice before Tigerheart can object, then leads Redfang to Willowheart's console.)

Shinyheart: Willowheart, I need the thingy.

Willowheart: Shh! He's almost out! (her paw starts moving toward a large button with the radioactive sign on it.)

Redfang: No! (drags Willowheart away from the console and the dangerous button.)

Willowheart: (flailing paws) Let me go!

(Shinyheart goes over to the console and looks on the screen. Longtail is covered in bruises and has a broken paw. The maze exit is very close to him, and he knows it. He is walking quicker. Right above the exit is an atom bomb. The switch that Willowheart had almost pressed would have probably released it and killed Longtail. Longtail exits, and Shinyheart speaks into the intercom thingy.)

Shinyheart: Good job, Longtail! Your reward is a cookie! (giant cookie drops beside Longtail.) Take it!

(Longtail picks up the cookie. Shinyheart claps twice, and Longtail and his cookie disappear. Redfang sternly turns to Willowheart.)  
Redfang: The point of dares is to have the cat do it and we watch, not make it harder!

Willowheart: (scuffs ground with a paw) It was fun though.

Redfang: You must be punished. Next episode, we will truth or dare you!

Willowheart: NO!

(While Redfang and Willowheart argue, Shinyheart goes over to the console. She presses a few buttons, and an image of a Gathering comes on the screen. She waits impatiently until the last leader gives news. Tigerheart jumps up and yowls.)

Blackstar: What in StarClan's name are you doing?

Mistystar: Warriors aren't allowed up here!

Tigerheart: Hey everykitty! I just wanted to say that I am a bad kitty! I made the sign in ShadowClan territory to make Blackstar believe in StarClan again! Other cats helped me! I also have been visited by Tigerstar in my dreams! The Dark Forest is training me, and I've been visiting Dovepaw at night!

(Astonished yowls come from the crowd. Someone throws soil at Tigerheart, and soon clumps of grass stain his pelt.)

Tigerheart: Thank you! Thank you!

Random cat in crowd: Get him!

(Shinyheart turns off the console and turns to the camera.)

Shinyheart: Thanks for watching! Keep watch for Episode Three, when Willowheart is dared by Redfang and I!

**How'd you like it? I don't know what Willowheart should be dared to do. If you get any ideas please say what they are!**


	3. Episode 3

EPISODE THREE

**Thanks to Patchkit for Willowheart's dare! I don't own Warriors or Super Mario. Quick, read it so you can find out where something from Mario comes in.**

(Redfang and Shinyheart walk in. Willowheart is sitting in a corner petting her explosives.)

Redfang: Welcome to the Warriors….

Willowheart: (has bomb held close to her face and is stroking it lovingly) There, there, BoBo. (smooches bomb) I'll go bye-bye for a bit but then I'll be back. (puts down bomb and picks up dynamite.) Diana, you know what to do. Keep an eye on the little ones for me. (kisses dynamite.) Oh, come back here, Bobbi. (gently grabs a Bob-omb that is walking away.) No running away, okee-dokey? (Bob-omb squirms) _Okee-dokey, Bobbi? _(Bob-omb makes a noise) Good. (looks up) Oh, hi.

(Shinyheart and Redfang are staring straight ahead like they did in Episode One.)

Willowheart: Oh dear. A relapse. (claps twice; Cinderpelt appears.)

Willowheart: Hey Cinderpelt can you figure out what the heck is wrong with them? …Bobbi! Bobbi, come back here right now!

(The Bob-omb is wandering off again. Willowheart stands in its path, and it turns around. Cinderpelt limps out of its way, and it heads for…)

Willowheart & Cinderpelt: No! Stay away from them! (Both rush to intercept its path, but they are too late. The Bob-omb runs into the frozen Redfang and Shinyheart and lights itself. Cinderpelt and Willowheart screech and run for cover. The Bob-omb runs in circles and…)

BOOOM!

(A hole blows in the top of the room. The other explosives thankfully did not kaboom, but most of the room did. Cinderpelt and Willowheart had hidden behind a large metal box that had protected them from any injury. Shinyheart was shaking herself and gingerly inspecting her injuries. When Shinyheart had confirmed that all she had were bruises, she turned to Cinderpelt and Willowheart.)

Shinyheart: What happened? All I remember is Willowheart petting her bombs, and—

Willowheart: (very embarrassed) Th-that doesn't matter. You guys froze up again. I poofed up Cinderpelt to check on you, but Bobbi ran away. I must mark her down. (Whips out a notebook and writes in it. Shuts the notebook and turns to Cinderpelt and Shinyheart.) Every time one of my explosives blows up, I write down who it was. I have more than—

(Groaning interrupts her. Redfang had taken most of the damage from the bomb and had passed out. He was waking up now.)

Redfang: (groans) Oooh…my head… (there is a large lump on his head) I feel—(pukes)

Willowheart & Shinyheart: Eeeeew! (Willowheart hides behind the crate again, and Shinyheart backs away holding her nose. Cinderpelt sidesteps the deluge of vomit and calmly waits for Redfang to finish.)

Shinyheart: (whispers into a walkie-talkie) _Could we get a janitor in here? And could some maintenance come too? Be prepared for major explosion damage._

Redfang: (finished) Blargh…

Cinderpelt: (goes around the janitor cat sprinkling sawdust on the puke) I suspect you don't feel too well, Redfang.

Redfang: (looks at Cinderpelt with bleary eyes) No, I'm not…how do you know my name? (coughs)

Cinderpelt: It said so in the dialogue. (holds out cup of water to Redfang)

Redfang: (mumbles) Thanks. (starts gulping it down)

Cinderpelt: I wouldn't do that if I were you. You don't want to puke again, do you? Sip it. (Redfang starts sipping.) Good. Now, do you have any allergies or illnesses I should be aware of? Are you currently taking any medication? Have you had any trouble with your heart? You will answer my questions when they are asked. Resistance will be punished; cooperation will be rewarded. (Redfang looks at her confusedly.) Sorry. Little joke from the guy who interrogated Captain Sheridan. (Redfang looks even more confused.) You know, from _Babylon 5_? The old TV show during the early 90s? (Redfang shrugs) (mutters) Young cats…don't know any of the good shows.

**There really was a show during the early 1990s called **_**Babylon 5**_**. I love it and it's my favorite TV show but only a few adults I know have heard of it. The one who knows the most besides my parents only knows that it was a science fiction show during the 90s. My family has every single DVD of every season and the little bonus discs too. You will not get what Cinderpelt just said unless you've watched a bunch of **_**Babylon 5**_**, which I suspect you haven't. If you have…will you tell me? Maybe your parents have heard of it or even watched it. You could see if it's on YouTube, and you could probably Google it too.**

Cinderpelt: (muttering) You will cooperate with the state for the good of the state and your own survival.

Shinyheart: Will you cut that out?

Cinderpelt: Sorry.

**Hehehehehe **** I liked that one. I made myself LOL.**

Cinderpelt: So, Willowheart, what did you poof me up for?

Willowheart: Whenever Shinyheart and Redfang see something shocking they get all frozen.

Cinderpelt: (pulls out stethoscope) I must examine them. Redfang, Shinyheart, do you have anything else to say to Willowheart?

Redfang: Patchkit dared you to stay in a dark room with mysterious voices talking to you. (claps paws weakly; Willowheart disappears. Shinyheart goes over to the machine and flips a few switches, then follows Cinderpelt.)

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

**Okay it's a Babylon 5 commercial yes I am obsessed with Babylon 5.**

Lennier: It was the year of fire.

Zack: The year of destruction.

G'Kar: The year we took back what was ours.

Delenn: It was the year of rebirth.

Vir: The year of great sadness.

Marcus: A year of pain.

Delenn: And a year of joy.

Londo: It was a new age.

Franklin: It was the end of history.

Lyta: It was the year everything changed.

Garibaldi: The year is 2261.

Sheridan: The place, Babylon 5.

**Yeah that was actually the first half of the theme thingy for the fourth season. You can probably find **_**that **_**on YouTube. Okay here's a different commercial.**

(Peaceful music plays. A starry backdrop covers the whole screen. There is a light blue haze over everything. A leopard-spotted cat pads in with stars in her fur.)

Leopardstar: Welcome to StarClan.

Stonefur: We're your warrior ancestors.

Silverstream: We watch over you.

Feathertail: You can always see us in Silverpelt. (picture of Silverpelt appears on the backdrop.)

Mosskit: We—

(Peaceful music suddenly stops, and the blue haze lifts. A bunch of ThunderClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan cats from StarClan come in.)

Goldenflower: Yo what's up with all the RiverClan cats?

Russetfur: Yeah we're in StarClan not four different Clans.

Tornear: Let's get this party started!

(Disco ball pops out of nowhere and starts rotating. A bunch of other cats come in. Balloons fly, confetti scatters, and cats yell. A voice sounds.)

Mysterious announcer voice: StarClan. Your warrior ancestors.

**Commercial break is over. Back to the show.**

*Willowheart is crouched in a corner of the dark room with her paws over her ears, whimpering. The voices are echoing in the room.*

*Cinderpelt is poking and prodding the other two hosts with every type of medical instrument imaginable.*

Cinderpelt: Okay, now I need you to breathe in deeply. (Redfang breathes in) Now let it out slowly and fart as long and loud as you can. (Redfang looks really confused but does what she says.)

Shinyheart: Ewwww! What was that for? Redfang, your farts smell like the inside of a badger who has eaten way too many servings of cat litter and then got smushed by a monster, died, then lay rotting for a moon! Also I'd think that you'd be really embarrassed to fart so much in front of two girls.

Cinderpelt: Okay, Shinyheart, your turn!

(Shinyheart is so shocked and freaked out about this that she lets out a record-breaking fart right then and there.)

Redfang: (Rolling on the floor laughing)

*Hehehe okay maybe not _every _kind of medical instrument imaginable. After checking every part of the two hosts Cinderpelt steps back and gives her diagnosis.*

Cinderpelt: First, Redfang received a minor concussion from the explosion. That's why he puked. And as for you two freezing up at every shocking thing…I think you have KDD.

Shinyheart: KDD? What does that mean—_Kill Dumb Deer? Kick Dumb Darkstripes? Kindle Dumb—_

Redfang: What is with you and "dumb" and hurting people?

Cinderpelt: KDD stands for "Kitty Drama Disorder". I think you figured out what the main symptom is. Now does Willowheart have to stay in that room for the whole episode?

Redfang: Not the whole episode, just most of it. Meanwhile we can relax while she sits there.

*Willowheart is still in the corner of the room. She is letting out occasional wails and basically freaking out. She only moves when her muscles are about to explode from stiffness. Reluctantly she takes her paws off of her ears and moves to a different spot in the room. The voices increase in volume at her stirring and she whimpers. Suddenly the door to the room blows up.)

?: We have come to rescue that who takes care of us.

*Meanwhile Redfang and Shinyheart have poofed Cinderpelt away at her request. Redfang starts to do important work.*

Shinyheart: You said we could relax, not work!

Redfang: I wanted to use my time wisely. (continues writing)

Shinyheart: (sighs) (whispering to herself) Okay, last resort. (pulls out something.)

Redfang: (still toiling away at his work. Suddenly his work slows and then stops.) Is that…do I smell…? (looks up) Yes! It is! _Reese's Peanut Butter Cups! _**(Yeah I chose them because they are one of my favorite candies) **Yes! Gimme gimme gimme!

Shinyheart: If you hold off on the work I will give them to you.

Redfang: Anything for REESE'S! (abandons work)

(Two minutes later Redfang is bouncing off the walls)

Redfang: (chanting) SU-_GAR! _SU-_GAR! _ (somehow finds his way into Willowheart's weapon stores.) Oh look, a tranquilizer!

(Shinyheart is reading the magazine _Your Tom and You_. Suddenly she feels a slight pain in her side. Startled, she turns around and sees Redfang with an evil grin on his face and a tranquilizer gun in his paws. She passes out, then Redfang stupidly shoots himself with it.)

*Meanwhile again Willowheart is nervously asking who is there.*

Willowheart: (nervously) Who is there?

(The smoke from the explosion clears. Willowheart lets out a gasp of surprise as a horde of Bob-ombs trots into the room.)

Lead Bob-omb: We have come to rescue you, Willowheart. You have taken great care of our kind and we are in debt to you. We fulfilled that debt by rescuing you from this prison. Be free, Willowheart.

Willowheart: (dips head) Thank you, Bob-ombs. I shall never forget that you rescued me. (Bob-ombs leave.) (shouts) FREEDOM! FREEDOM! FREE-DUUUUM! (leaves and sees the two passed-out hosts)

Willowheart: Oh dear. (to camera) Well, thanks for watching! We need more dares! Please submit your dares and hosts! Remember, be nice to Bob-ombs!

**Please submit your dares because I need some really badly!**


	4. Episode 4 and new hosts!

EPISODE FOUR

Redfang: (standing in front of a curtain on a stage) Hello, everyone! Welcome to the fourth episode of The Warriors Truth or Dare Show! Thank you for your continued reviews and for not giving flames! Our boss is very glad that this show is turning out so well!

Mothstar: (appears) Ahem.

Redfang: (turns around and gasps) Boss! (frowns) You made me swallow my gum!

Mothstar: Cats don't chew gum.

Redfang: The author made me chew gum—and that happens to be you.

Mothstar: (thinks about this for a few seconds, then does a facepalm) Darn it! (goes to corner for no reason)

Redfang: Anyway, we have a special announcement before our truth-or-dare session. A new host and a co-host will be joining The Warriors Truth or Dare Show!

(applause)

Redfang: Our new host, submitted by Myrtlefalls yet changed a little by Mothstar, is named Silverstreak!

(applause. A silver she-cat with blue and gray streaks rushes onstage)

Mothstar: Myrtlefalls, I liked the name but not the personality, so I changed her around a bit. Hope you don't mind, but if you do please don't get mad!

Silverstreak: Hiiii everyone! I'm so so so glad I got this job and—hey! Do I smell donuts? (rushes off)

Redfang: Oh-kay then. Our co-host—

Mothstar: I made him!

Redfang: —is named Rockypaw!

(applause. A dark brown tom waltzes onstage.)

Rockypaw: Do dun dee do! Yeeda deeda dooda do do do dugga wugga wugga wug wug wug!

Redfang: All right, then. (claps once; stage and curtain disappear) Our first dare is…

Shinyheart: Patchkit dares Tigerstar to be tied to a chair in a straitjacket in the same room as Redfang after he's eaten a pound of Reese's. (claps five times then goes over to that console. On one screen is Tigerstar struggling violently on a chair; on the other, Redfang is gulping down the pound of Reese's. As soon as Redfang swallows the last bit Shinyheart claps and transports him to Tigerstar's room.)

Tigerstar: Hey, who are you? Will you get me out, you lump of fur?

Redfang: (quietly) Sugar.

Tigerstar: Pardon?

Redfang: SUGAR! YAAAH! (starts bouncing off the walls)

Tigerstar: Hey! Stop it!

Redfang: Sugar sugar sugar sugarsugarsugar SUGAR! (starts beating Tigerstar up)

Tigerstar: Ow! Quit it!

Redfang: (punching in rhythm) Su-gar! Su-gar! Su-gar! Su-GAR! (kicks Tigerstar)

Tigerstar: Knock it off! I'll shred you!...after I get out.

Redfang: (oblivious to the threats and still punching) Su-gar! Su-gar!

Tigerstar: (opens mouth. Shinyheart, predicting a stream of yelled profanity, promptly hits "mute".)

Silverstreak: (approaches Mothstar, who is standing nearby and watching the screen) Why are you still here?

Mothstar: Because I'm the author and I choose where I am and whether I attend the show.

Silverstreak: Oh. (goes back to Shinyheart)

Rockypaw: (cautiously approaches Mothstar and begins touching her with one claw.) Touch…touch…touch...

Mothstar: Um…why are you doing that?

Rockypaw: Touch…touch…touch…

**Aaa when you see a word too much it looks weird! I didn't even finish typing his touching and I am already getting sick of the word!**

Mothstar: (scoots away) Will you cut that out?

Rockypaw: (follows) Touch…touch…

Mothstar: Um, bye everyone! (poofs herself away)

Rockypaw: Hehehehe.

Silverstreak: Rockypaw, were you creeping people out again?

Rockypaw: Hehehehehehe.

Shinyheart: Okay, Tigerstar's done cussing now! (presses the "mute" button again. Everyone comes back over.)

(Redfang's ears are smoldering from Tigerstar's curses.)

Redfang: Ow…

Tigerstar: (still mad) Grrr…

Redfang: (quietly) Rush.

Tigerstar: Huh?

Redfang: RUSH! YAAAH! (starts bouncing off the walls again)

Tigerstar: (screams) WHY IN STARCLAN'S NAME ARE YOU SAYING "RUSH"?

Redfang: (screams back) WHY IN STARCLAN'S NAME DID YOU SAY "WHY IN STARCLAN'S NAME" IF YOU HATE STARCLAN?

Tigerstar: (screams back) GOOD POINT! NOW WHY IN STARCLAN'S NAME ARE YOU SAYING "RUSH"?

Redfang: S-you-are-gee-are are-you-s-aich.

Tigerstar: (screams again) WHAT?

Redfang: (screams back) DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO SPELL?

Tigerstar: (screams) TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH, NO!

(Everyone stops what they are doing in a shocked silence)

Tigerstar: (very embarrassed) Well, of _course_ I don't know how to spell! I'm a FOREST CAT PEOPLES! It's not like they have _spelling school _in the forest!

Firestar: (appears out of nowhere beside Tigerstar) Cuz you died before Cinderpelt founded Cinder's Spelling School!

Cinderpelt: (appears out of nowhere beside Firestar) He died before I did _**WHAT**_?

Firestar: (embarrassed) I said, he died before you did!

Cinderpelt: Oh. Well, then it's okay. (poofs away)

Firestar: Whew! Glad that she—

Cinderpelt: (appears again, steaming mad) _DIDN'T BEAT YOU UP?_

Firestar: (gulps) I am so dead.

Cinderpelt: _YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! _(drags Firestar off)

Tigerstar: Hehehehehehe. Mr. Manly Redhead can be beaten up by a dead cat that is younger than he is.

Rockypaw: (imitates Tigerstar) Hehehehehehe. (everyone looks at him) What?

Silverstreak: What does "s-you-are-gee-are are-you-s-aich" mean?

Redfang: Hehehehehehe SUGAR RUSH! YAAAH! (leaps for Tigerstar but suddenly falls out of the air) Darn it!

Silverstreak: (whispers to Shinyheart) What happened?

Shinyheart: His ReesePower wore off. Tigerstar, you can go now. (claps and poofs him away, straitjacket and all.)

Silverstreak: Oh dear. He'll have a hard time getting out of that.

Redfang: Can you get me out of this little room now? (Shinyheart claps and transports him to where she is) Thanks.

Shinyheart: Thanks for watching this episode—

Silverstreak: Ooh, ooh! Can I say it? PLEEEEEAAAAASE?

Shinyheart: Um, sure.

Redfang: Noooo!

Silverstreak: Thanks for watching this episode of Warriors Truth or Dare! Please continue to submit your cheesepie and lollipops! We are still accepting hosts as well as co-toasts!

Shinyheart: She means that you should continue to submit your truths and dares, and that we are accepting hosts and co-hosts!

Redfang: That's why you should never let Silverstreak close the show.

**Hehehe this one was funny. Please review and feel free to submit staff!**


	5. Episode 5

EPISODE 5

Updated list of hosts:

Redfang: dark ginger (yeah he used to be light ginger but I like him better dark ginger) tom. Goes crazy after eating Reese's.

Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat. Loves explosives. A little crazy.

Shinyheart: light gold she-cat with yellow eyes. Flirty. Has KKD. It's rumored she has a special relationship with one of the hosts.

Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, gray, and black streaks and blue eyes. Very hyperactive; loves sweets.

Co-host:

Rockypaw: dark brown tom. Totally nuts. Being trained by Silverstreak.

Silverstreak: Hihihihi and welcome to this…thingy!

Redfang: It's an episode, Silverstreak.

Silverstreak: K. Thanks bro.

Willowheart & Shinyheart: "BRO"?

Silverstreak: Yup. (puts arm around Redfang's shoulder) He's my littermate.

Shinyheart: Is that true, Redfang?

Redfang: (annoyed and defeated) Yes. Silverstreak's my little sister.

(everyone—including audience—gasps.)

Silverstreak: Hey! Who are you calling little? I'm not younger than you!

Redfang: Yes you are! I was born before you!

Silverstreak: Oh, only like _2.7 seconds_ earlier!

Redfang: Were you counting?

Silverstreak: As a matter of fact, YES!

(stunned silence)

Rockypaw: One-one thousand… (suddenly Berrynose appears in the air)

Berrynose: AAAAH! (thump)

Silverstreak: Good work, Rockypaw. (slips him a cookie)

Rockypaw: Yaaay. (starts eating it)

Silverstreak: NOOO! (swipes cookie and eats it)

Rockypaw: (shrugs)

Redfang: (to Berrynose) Wow, good timing. We need you today.

Berrynose: Do I have to (sniff) go to (sniff) 'OVER THERE'?

Redfang: No.

Berrynose: Yay!

Redfang: (claps twice; ThunderClan appears. Mousewhisker and Hazeltail are sitting proudly beside a bewildered Berrynose at the base of the Highledge. Firestar is standing before all three.)

Firestar: Berrypaw, come forward. (Berrynose doesn't move. Daisy nudges him forward.) From this day forward you shall be known as Berrystumpytail. StarClan honors your bravery and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan.

Redfang: (claps twice, poofing away ThunderClan. Then he claps twice again, poofing up Jayfeather.)

Jayfeather: Hey Berrystumpytail.

Berrystumpytail (I'll just say BST): Don't call me tha…hey! How do you know my name changed?

Jayfeather: It said so in the dialogue.

Cinderpelt: (suddenly appears) Don't quote me!

_**Flashback to Episode 3**_

_Cinderpelt: I suspect you don't feel too well, Redfang._

_Redfang: (looks at Cinderpelt with bleary eyes) No, I'm not…how do you know my name? (coughs)_

_Cinderpelt: It said so in the dialogue._

_**End of Flashback**_

Jayfeather: K! I won't quote you Cindy.

Cinderpelt: (starts choking Jayfeather) (through gritted teeth) Don't…call…me…Cindy…got it?

Jayfeather: Okay, okay! (Cinderpelt poofs herself away) (Jayfeather coughs)

Redfang: (to Jayfeather) Shimmertail says you should get to set Berrystumpytail on fire. Willowheart! (Willowheart hands Redfang a flamethrower, who hands it to Jayfeather.) Berrystumpytail's over there—you can probably smell him.

Jayfeather: Not "probably".

Redfang: Whatever. Now, you hate him, right?

Jayfeather: YESSSS! (blasts BST with flamethrower)

BST: AAAAH! I'M ON FIRE! (starts running in circles) I'M GONNA DIE! (disintegrates)

Shinyheart: Whoa.

(Hole opens up in ceiling. BST falls out of it.)

BST: Darn it! I'm still alive!

Jayfeather: Darn it! He's still alive! (blasts BST with flamethrower again)

BST: YAAAY! I'M ON FIRE! (starts running in circles) I'M GONNA DIE! (disintegrates)

Silverstreak: Since when was Berryno—er, Berrystumpytail—suicidal?

BST: (falls from hole in ceiling again) Since my name became Berrystumpytail! (Jayfeather blasts him again) YAAAAY! (disintegrates)

Jayfeather: Aaah! The flamethrower's out of fuel! (rushes off)

BST: (falls from ceiling) JAY-JAY, HURRY UP WITH THAT FUEL! (Honeyfern falls from ceiling) ACTUALLY, TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU NEED! (smooches Honeyfern)

Poppyfrost: (falls from ceiling) Ahem!

BST: Not now, I'm busy.

Poppyfrost: A-_HEM_!

BST: AAAAAH! P-POPPYFROST! (O.o) I am so very dead—or at least deader than I already am.

Redfang: You can't die on this show. Do it somewhere else. (poofs Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, and BST away)

Jayfeather: I'm back!

Redfang: Bye.

Jayfeather: What? I just—(Redfang poofs him away)

Willowheart: Thanks for watching! Please submit more dares because we're running a little short! You may now submit co-hosts as well as hosts! If you do submit a co-host, be sure to make it a 'paw, and include its future name and trainer host person!


	6. Episode 6 and even more hosts!

EPISODE 6 AND EVEN MORE HOSTS!

Patchclaw: Hey everyone and welcome to—(Redfang slaps him and pushes him behind a curtain)

Redfang: Hi everyone and welcome to the Warriors Truth or Dare Show! We are going to introduce two more hosts!

**A note from Mothstar: It is extremely likely that I may just use the cat's name or personality. Please don't get mad at me! At least your cat is actually on the show! Oh and sorry about slapping your kitty Patchkit.**

Redfang: First is…Patchclaw submitted by Patchkit!

(applause. A black-and-white patched tom pads out from behind the curtain)

Patchclaw: Hi, I'm Patchclaw. I think Shinyheart is hot.

Redfang: Patchclaw! Anyway, our second host was submitted by Smokeclaw of ShadowClan and is named Smokesplash!

(a blue-and-dark gray tom pushes his way out of the curtain)

Smokesplash: Hi! I'm glad I am a host here and I hope I'll make good friends with the other hosts! (stares at Silverstreak)

Redfang: Why are our new hosts so crazy about she-cats?

Mothstar: (suddenly appears) It's for my incredibly secret plan that will take place in Episode 8! Mwahahaha!

Patchclaw: She's hot too.

Mothstar: (slaps Patchclaw) One of my rules: Do not tell me I am hot.

Rockypaw: K you're not hot. (Mothstar glares at him) Sorry.

Patchclaw: (wails) Why is everyone being so mean to me? (goes to 'over there' to cry)

Mothstar: Oh and don't try to tell me what my secret plan is cuz I already know it! (poofs away)

(a dark gray kit with striking light green eyes who was hiding behind Patchclaw is suddenly revealed)

Silverstreak: Aww! Patchclaw, is this your kit?

Patchclaw: (comes back over) Leafkit! What are you doing here? I told you to stay with ThunderClan and pretend to be Stormfur's secret sister!

Smokesplash: Man, Patchclaw, you are _way _behind in the books.

Leafkit: I wanted to come with you, daddy. (shyly looks around) Can I stay with you?

Shinyheart: Is she yours? (looks envious)

Patchclaw: She is my only daughter. Her mother is dead.

Rockypaw: (sniffs Leafkit) Lugga? Snoogs?

Leafkit: (whimpers and hides behind her father)

Silverstreak: Rockypaw, you're scaring her!

Redfang: Can we stop all this family stuff and get to the dares?

Rockypaw: Shadus Krifetalon of Iceclan submitted two dares. First we will… (poofs up Tigerstar)

Tigerstar: Why do you guys keep torturing me? What do you want this time?

Willowheart: The chili's ready! (comes in with pot of steaming chili. She is wearing an apron that says "I Hate Red Fangs".)

Redfang: (offended) Willowheart… (goes across the room to sulk in 'over there')

Willowheart: (ignores him) Tigerstar, Shadus Krifetalon of Iceclan dares you to eat chili! I made my homemade superspicy chili juuuust for you! (puts down pot) Eat up!

Shinyheart: (mutters to Willowheart) Don't tell me you put bombs in it.

Tigerstar: (starts gulping down the chili. After three bites he freezes. Smoke comes out of his ears.) AAAAAAAH! S-SPIIIIICYYY! (starts running in circles) HOTHOTHOTHOT _HOT_! (blows up)

Shinyheart: (murmurs to Willowheart) I think you put bombs in it.

Tigerstar: (falls from ceiling) Can I go now?

Smokesplash: Sorry, you have to eat all the chili first.

Tigerstar: (gulps) Oh boy. (starts eating very fast, then suddenly stops) AAAAAH! HOT HOT VERY VERY HOT AND SPIIIICY! (explodes)

Patchclaw: Well, he's halfway done.

Tigerstar: (falls from ceiling again and resumes gulping down the chili) FIRE! FIRE IN MY BELLY! (starts melting) I'M MELLLTING! (melts into puddle of lava)

Rockypaw: Almost done.

Tigerstar: (falls from ceiling once more and licks the bottom of the pot.) OWZIES! MAH TUNG'S ON FIAH! AAAAH! (runs in circles with tongue hanging out of mouth) AAAAAAH! (implodes)

Redfang: (returns from his sulk time) Okay, Tigerstar, you can go now!

Tigerstar: (hasn't even hit ground from his fall out of the ceiling) YAAAY! (poofs away)

Patchclaw: Now we'll wait. We will check on him at the end of the episode. In the meantime we'll carry out a dare submitted by Shimmertail. Squirrelflight must tell Firestar that her new boyfriend is Scourge! (poofs up Squirrrelflight and Firestar)

**Sorry that I keep interrupting the episode. I just wanted to tell Shimmertail that this dare may not have turned out the way you thought it would. I made it a bit less direct than, "Hey dad I am probably going to marry Scourge someday!" I know that isn't what you meant but I think you get my point.** **Oh, and FYI they don't know that people are watching their conversation.**

Firestar: Hello, Squirrelflight.

Squirrelflight: Hi Dad.

Firestar: Is something wrong? Did Brambleclaw threaten to be his own mate again?

Squirrelflight: Um, no. (shifts position)

Firestar: (gasps) Squirrelflight! You-you're expecting!

Squirrelflight: Expecting what? (dryly) A meal? A dry nest?

Firestar: KITS!

Squirrelflight: Yes, I am.

Firestar: I'm glad that you love Brambleclaw again! (mutters) It's better than him loving himself. (normal voice) Did you tell—

Squirrelflight: Oh, they aren't his.

Firestar: Then who's the father?

Scourge: (suddenly appears) Hi Squirrely-hon!

Squirrelflight: Oh, Scourge-y! (kisses)

Firestar: Squirrelflight? What is…?

Scourge: (looks at Firestar contemptuously) Oh, Squirrely-poo, is this your daddy? I know him.

Squirrelflight: (dismissively) Oh, you do? Well I have something to tell you so don't start any family reunions. (whispers into Scourge's ear)

Scourge: (starts jumping up and down) I'm gonna be a father! I'm gonna be a father!

Firestar: (angry now) Squirrelflight…

Squirrelflight: Bye papa! (poofs away with Squirrelflight)

Firestar: (screams) AAAAAAAAH! (head explodes)

Patchclaw: Our last dare, also submitted by Shadus Krifetalon of Iceclan, also involves Firestar.

Willowheart: I got the coffee!

Firestar: (falls from ceiling) I just can't believe… (sniffs) I smell something. (notices cup in Willowheart's paws) What's that?

Willowheart: Coffee. Shadus Krifetalon dares you to drink it.

Firestar: Okay! It smells great! **(He's…er…not young so he thinks coffee smells good) **(grabs cup and gulps it all down)

Willowheart: Well?

Firestar: (is vibrating so violently that he drops the cup and it breaks) C-c-c-c…CAFFIENE! (starts bouncing off the walls) ZINGZINGZINGZING YAAAAH! (launches himself at the staring hosts)

(While the hosts are preoccupied dodging Firestar Leafkit investigates the broken coffee cup. A few drops of coffee are left and she licks them up, then starts vibrating.)

Smokesplash: (ducks just in time) Whoa! (suddenly notices that there is another blur bouncing off the walls) What…?

Leafkit: I AM AIRPLANE!

Firestar: I AM AIRPLANE!

Leafkit & Firestar: WE AM AIRPLANES!

Patchclaw: Leafkit…?

Firestar: (starts singing) Teletubbies…

Leafkit: (joins in) Teletubbies…

Firestar: (stops singing) They

Leafkit: (stops singing) totally

Firestar & Leafkit: ROCK!

Rockypaw: Yay Teletubbies!

Firestar: Luigi, hand me that Super Mushroom!

Leafkit: Okay, Mario! We will definitely rescue Princess Peach, but maybe she'll kiss _me _this time! **(no Leafkit is not gay she just is…er…coffee-nated and she thinks she is Luigi) **(tosses random mushroom at Firestar)

Firestar: Mmm. (eats)

Leafkit: I HAVE CHORTLES!

Firestar: I HAVE FURY!

Smokesplash: It _is _Leafkit! She's been caffeinated!

Leafkit: (puts paws on ears) I HAVE ANGST! DO NOT USE BIG WORDS ON FAWFUL! THEY EXPLODE MY HEAD LIKE A VERY OVERCOOKED BURGER THAT IS EXPLODING INSIDE!

Redfang: Who's "Fawful"?

Bowser: (suddenly appears) I _HATE _Fawful! ROAR!

Silverstreak: Man, this episode is so much weirder than usual, right Shinyheart? (Shinyheart is staring straight ahead beside Silverstreak) What is wrong with you?

Redfang: (dodges Firestar) She has KKD! She freezes up every time she sees something shocking!

Willowheart: Then why aren't you frozen?

Redfang: We can ask Cinderpelt next episode! Right now we need to get rid of the giant turtle and Firestar!

Bowser: (stops flaming the coffee-nated cats and punches Redfang) Who are you calling a turtle? I'm BOWSER, Koopa King!

Silverstreak: (exaggerated respect) Oh, mighty king, we apologize for this _terrible_ mistake and beg your forgiveness. Now please get your royal hiney out of here! (claps and poofs Bowser and Firestar away)

Willowheart: Quick, get a straitjacket on that crazy kit! (poofs up a straitjacket on Leafkit)

Patchclaw: Thanks for watching this episode of Warriors Truth or Dare!

Smokesplash: WE ARE NOT TAKING ANY MORE HOSTS AS OF RIGHT NOW! PLEASE FOCUS ON SUBMITTING KITS AND CO-HOSTS!

**Please please give co-hosts! We are going to need kits soon for my fantabulous plan in Episode 8! Fawful is mainly from the DS game Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. He makes a few more appearances in two other Mario games. I don't own him or anything else from Mario or Warriors. Oh and please don't tell me that I forgot to check on Tigerstar because I already know! I'll mention that in the next episode, and I need a dare or truth for Jayfeather really badly!**


	7. Episode 7 and some more hosts!

EPISODE 7 AND SOME MORE KITTIES!

**Thank you very much Alwayz Creative 247 for your Jayfeather dare!**

(The room is empty and dark. Tigerstar is sitting in a chair tapping his foot impatiently. Redfang and the rest pad in and flip on the lights. Right away Tigerstar stands up and screams at Redfang)

Tigerstar: WHY DID YOU DARE ME TO EAT CHILI?

Jayfeather: (poofs up) Hi Mr. Tigey.

Tigerstar: (nukes Jayfeather)

Jayfeather: Ouch.

Redfang: Shadus Krifetalon dared you to. Why? What was wrong with the chili?

Tigerstar: It…it… (bursts into tears)

Jayfeather: (pats Tigerstar) There, there.

Tigerstar: DON'T TOUCH ME YOU JAY FEATHER!

Jayfeather: Sheesh.

Shinyheart: THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! (runs)

**A note: I give all credit to brackenfurlover for the above line. It (and the following lines) are from the story "What Happens When Firestar Quits". I love that story. Plus I needed something weird for Shinyheart to do.**

Redfang: Okay. Could you two—

Shinyheart: AAAA!

Redfang: —go over—

Shinyheart: THE!

Redfang: —there and—

Shinyheart: TERRIBLE!

Redfang: —be quiet until—

Shinyheart: APOCALYPSE!

Redfang: —we can—

Shinyheart: IS!

Redfang: —attend to you?

Shinyheart: COMING! (runs again)

Tigerstar: Okay. Come on Jayfeather!

Jayfeather: (whines) But you hate me!

Tigerstar: If you come on I won't hate you until we get there.

Jayfeather: (not seeing how stupid that deal is) Okay! (pads happily after Tigerstar)

Shinyheart: AAA THE EVER SO TERRIBLE APOCALYPSE IS COMING! IT WANTS REVENGE ON MEEE! HELP ME! (runs in random circles) AAAAA!

Redfang: (poofs her into a clear soundproof box) Okay NOW we can get started. We have two hosts and a co-host. I know that I said we are not accepting anymore hosts but I changed my mind. These are the last two hosts to be submitted, then you should focus on co-hosts and kits. First is a co-host named Shimmerpaw submitted by Shimmertail! Shinyheart is her trainer!

(applause. A silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes poofs up)

Shimmerpaw: Are any of you idiots?

(everyone falls silent except for Patchclaw and Smokesplash)

Smokesplash: Uh-oh.

Patchclaw: RUUUN! (starts running)

Shimmerpaw: (picks up machine gun and chases them)

Willowheart: Stop! Leave Mike alone! (chases Shimmerpaw)

Redfang: Oh-kay. Next is a host submitted by Squirrelyluv! She is named Honeyleaf!

(applause. A light gold she-cat poofs up)

Honeyleaf: Hiiii I'm Honeyleaf! I like chocolate!

Shimmerpaw: (stops chasing the toms and dashes up beside Honeyleaf) I like chocolate too! (pulls out chocolate bar)

Honeyleaf: Can I have some? PLEASE?

Shimmerpaw: (eats the whole thing)

Honeyleaf: NOOO! (picks up the machine gun and starts chasing Shimmerpaw with it)

(suddenly a black furred-tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes poofs up)

?: Did I miss anything?

Willowheart: Oh, Nightfrost! Redfang forgot about you! (whispers) I didn't!

Redfang: This host was submitted by Shadus Krifetalon. Man, does Shadus like this show! Shadus, feel free to submit a commercial to advertise a story or anything random. Any of you out there who continue to submit things and review may have a good chance of creating a commercial! If not then you can create a commercial anyway and if Mothstar likes it then it may appear!

(suddenly an ear-piercing scream and the sound of shattering glass has everyone covering their ears)

Shinyheart: I'M FREE! I'M FREEEE…THE APOCALYPSE! THE HORRIBLENESS! THE HORROR! AAAAAAAH! (sucks paw)

Cinderpelt: (poofs up) Shinyheart, Redfang, I have discovered that doing something weird will cure KKD. Something weird could be getting hyper on Reese's or even drinking soda before work.

Shinyheart: MOUNTAIN DEW! IT WILL BE THE DOOM OF US ALL! IT WILL BRING ABOUT THE _APOCAYLPSE! _TERROR! BE TERRIFIED! PEPSI! DIET COKE! _SPRITE!_

Cinderpelt: I stand corrected. (poofs away)

Tigerstar: (comes back over with Jayfeather and starts tinkering with the console)

Redfang: What are you doing?

Jayfeather: I'm gonna look into his memories to see why he's so upset about the chili! **(that's why I needed a Jayfeather dare)**

Redfang: So we can just see his memory on the screen? Great!

Tigerstar: You're so nice, Jay-jay! You're doing it for free!

Jayfeather: (darkly) No I'm not. You promised me a lifetime supply of sticks, remember?

Tigerstar: Okay, Jayfeather! Hit it!

(everyone crowds around the screen except for the nerve-fried Shinyheart)

*Tigerstar is padding through the Dark Forest*

*toot*

Darkstripe: Ewww who farted?

*toot*

Mapleshade: Somebody has gas today.

*toot*

Hawkfrost: Maybe it's you, Darkstripe.

Darkstripe: No, man! Sniff my butt—it doesn't smell!

Hawkfrost: Okay. (sniffs Darkstripe's butt) Nope! You do not have gas, Darkstripe.

*toot*

Tigerstar: (tries acting all mean) Ewww, who has gas?

Brokenstar: I think it's you, Tigerstar.

Tigerstar: W-what? *toots*

Brokenstar: See?

*toot*

Darkstripe: Hey, Brokenstar's right! The mighty Tigerstar has gas!

*toot*

Thistleclaw: Bwahahahahahahaha that is so darn funny!

*toot toot*

Shredtail: Hehehe Tigerstar's a train!

Tigerstar: Hey…please! I was dared! I was dared!

*really big and loud fart*

Jayfeather: That's it. Poor Tigerstar.

Redfang: We'll leave you alone for a few episodes.

Tigerstar: (poofs away)

Jayfeather: So what dare do I have to do?

Silverstreak: Alwayz Creative 247 dares you to spend the whole episode with Breezepelt. Mothstar has added that Breezepelt is hyped up on jelly beans! (poofs up Breezepelt)

Breezepelt: THE HORRIBLE APOCALYPSE IS NEAR!

Shinyheart: I TRIED TO TELL THEM! THEY WON'T LISTEN! RUN FOR YOU LIFE! (Breeze and Shiny start running insanely)

Jayfeather: (sweat drop)

Redfang: Well, we'll just sit here and watch.

Breezepelt: JELLY BEANS! JELLY BEANS!

Shinyheart: NO! SODA! SODA! SOOOO-DAAAA!

Breezepelt: JELLY BEANS!

Shinyheart: SODA!

Breezepelt: JELLY BEANS!

Shinyheart: SO-DAAAAA!

Breezepelt: NO, YOU SHINY HEART! JELLY BEANS!

Shinyheart: ARE YOU SURE, YOU BREEZY PELT?

Breezepelt: YES!

Shinyheart: (cracks knuckles) I CAN CHANGE THAT! (starts beating up Breezepelt)

Patchclaw, Nightfrost, and Smokesplash: Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!

Redfang: (rolls eyes)

Jayfeather: (very quietly) I saw on TV that both jelly beans and soda are bad for you.

Breezepelt and Shinyheart: (turn to Jayfeather)

Jayfeather: (gulps)

Patchclaw: Fight!

(boxing bell rings. Shiny and Breeze start punching Jay)

Nightfrost: K.O.! (Jay faints)

Honeyleaf: Thanks for watching this episode! Make sure you watch out for hyper Shinyhearts and Breezepelts! Please submit kits and co-hosts!

**Sorry that this episode was shorter. I really wanted to finish it, and it only took like 20 minutes.**


	8. Episode 8: BOOM!

**EPISODE 8**

*The room is dark. A hole is in front of the door, and two cats are digging in it.*

?: Are we done yet?

Other ?: Shhh!

*Willowheart and Mothstar climb out of the big hole*

Mothstar: (whispering) Okay, do your thing, Willowheart!

*Willowheart gives a quiet, low whistle. A bunch of explosives march to her in single file, and end up falling in the hole.*

Willowheart: (whispering) The others should be here about now.

*As if on cue, the other hosts and co-hosts pad into the room and flick on the lights*

Redfang: Camera che—AAAAAAH!

*The other cats fall into the hole as well*

Rockypaw: Bombies! Bombies! !

Smokesplash: What's the meaning of this? !

Willowheart: (peeks into hole) Hi! How's the air down there?

Nightfrost: Why did you do this, Willowy?

Willowheart: (holds up match) Cannonball! (jumps into pit with lit match)

Mothstar: (poofs away just in time)

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

*The hosts and co-hosts and whatever fly everywhere and fall unconscious*

Mothstar: (poofs back) Now we just have to wait. (pulls out Bagel Bites) Nom nom nom! **(No really, I want Bagel Bites. They're like mini pizzas! I mean really mini. I typed this sentence at exactly 3: 48 PM and I'm going to see if I can have a snack. *gets Cheez-Its*)**

*3 hours, 36 minutes, 58-and-a-half seconds later*

Nightfrost: Urrrgh…

Palesmoke: Where am I?

Shimmerpaw: Who are _you_? (points to Palesmoke) Wait…who am I? I know my name's Shimmerpaw, but what the _catnip_ am I doing here?

Redfang: Language, Shimmerpaw! Language! Wait…how do I know your name? Why am I being so bossy to you?

Rockypaw: (pokes Silverstreak) Steeky! Steeky! Whu—huh? Steeky? Whah is goin onz?

(Other characters are experiencing similar things)

Mothstar: (wipes sauce off face) You are at _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show!_

Palesmoke: How do you (points to audience) know my name but not what I look like?

Chorus of kids (in that little kid sing-song voice): Mothstar forgot to put your description!

Palesmoke: pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes

Mothstar: There, happy?

Chorus of kids (again in that sing-song voice): Thank you Mrs. Mothstar!

Mothstar: I'M NOT A MRS.! I am not married! I am a _miss_! Call me Mothstar!

Patchclaw: Can we get back to the script? !

(Patchclaw is unheard over Mothstar yelling at the kids)

Patchclaw: How can I get their attention?

Shinyheart: (goes into labor)

Patchclaw: That works.

Shinyheart: PATCHCLAW YOU'RE THE FATHER OF THESE CATNIP KITS THAT HAVE DECIDED TO COME RIGHT NOW! DO SOMETHING!

Patchclaw: I'M NOT A MEDICINE CAT! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?

Shinyheart: GO FIND ONE!

(Random cat—AKA Palesmoke—rushes up and starts poofing up a bramble den around Shinyheart)

Palesmoke: The medicine cat's coming!

Honeyleaf: I'm here! Maintenance, have you constructed the nursery?

Palesmoke: Yes! (scoots back to let Honeyleaf through)

Smokesplash: Whoa whoa whoa. The script says we were all forgetful. How did Honeyleaf remember?

Mothstar: While Palesmoke was making the nursery I told Honeyleaf she was the medicine cat of the show and poofed medicine cat knowledge into her brain.

Smokesplash: What's a brain?

Mothstar: *facepalm*

Honeyleaf: (screeches from inside den) WHERE'S THAT CATNIP APPRENTICE OF MINE? !

Shimmerpaw: (runs up with herbs in her mouth) RIGHT HERE, CATNIP MENTOR! (enters nursery)

Smokesplash: I'm guessing the same applies to Shimmerpaw?

Rockypaw: La la la la la la l—oof! (crashes into random pole)

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Leafkit: Papa, what's "catnip" mean?

Everyone again: *gasp*

Mothstar: (poofs that bad word from her brain)

Shinyheart: (from inside nursery) PATCHCLAW!

Patchclaw: Catnip.

Mothstar: *facepalm*

Rockypaw: WHO IZ I?

Mothstar: (pulls out script) That, that, yeah we did that, that other thing…oh! (puts away script) *clears throat* Nightfrost, you are now a security cat of this show. Congratulations. *shakes Nightfrost's paw* Next!

Patchclaw: (pads up)

Mothstar: Patchclaw, you are now…wait_a_cotton_pickin_minute. **(those "_" symbols are there because I didn't want spaces but the last time I did that [back in Episode 3] it didn't show the unspaced word on the site. So that phrase is said without any pauses. I got that phrase from 'Spyro: Season of Ice'—a GBA game that I have. If you don't know what GBA means then you don't like video games.)**

Mothstar: Patchclaw, you are now…wait_a_cotton_pickin_minute. Do you know how to build? Poof up a den.

Patchclaw: (claps paws once and poofs up a sorry-looking pile of brambles, leaves, and sticks)

Mothstar: (poofs it away) Patchclaw, you are now a camera cat of this show. Congratulations. *shakes Patchclaw's paw* Next!

Smokesplash: (pads up)

Mothstar: (thinks _This is fun!_) Smokesplash, you are now a camera cat of this show. Congrats. *shakes Smoke's paw* Next!

Willowheart: (pads up)

Mothstar: Willowheart, you are now a host of this show. However, since you are expecting kits, you are now a queen.

Everyone: *gasp*

Nightfrost: (says nothing but looks on proudly)

Willowheart: Thanks, Mothstar. (gives Nightfrost a quick smooch)

Nightfrost: (passes out)

Mothstar: (rolls eyes) Next!

Silverstreak: (pads up)

Mothstar: Silverstreak, you are now a co-host of this show. However, since you are expecting kits, you are now a queen.

Everyone: *gasp*

Silverstreak: IT'S SMOKESPLASH! (gives him a big huge kiss and waltzes away)

Smokesplash: (faints)

Mothstar: (rolls eyes again) Next!

Rockypaw: (pads up)

Mothstar: Rockypaw, you are now a security cat in training. Congrats, blah blah blah, shakes paw! *shakes Rockypaw's paw* Next!

Redfang: (pads up)

Mothstar: Redfang, you are now a host of this show, great job, yeah. *shakes Redfang's paw* Next!

Leafkit: (pads up)

Mothstar: Um you're just a kit.

Leafkit: DO A THINGY FOR ME TOO! (bites Mothstar)

Mothstar: Ow! Fine fine fine fine! Leafkit, you are now Leafpaw. You are going to be trained alongside Shimmerpaw as the show's medicine cats. Yay. *shakes Leafkit's paw*

Leafpaw: IT'S LEAF_PAW_!

Mothstar: (grimaces) Got it, got it, Leaf_paw_! Now maybe you should go help with your fellow medicine cat peoples! (jerks finger-paw thingy towards nursery)

Leafpaw: (runs to nursery)

Mothstar: AND I'M THE BOSS! Whoo! And Shinyheart is going to stay a queen and take care of Silverstreak and Willowheart's kits so they can do their jobs. Honeyleaf is the medicine cat, and Shimmerpaw and Leafpaw are her apprentices.

Honeyleaf: (from in nursery) You're doing great, Shinyheart! Almost there! (pause) It's a tom!

Shinyheart: Is it breathing? Is it?

Shimmerpaw: It is now.

Leafpaw: Another one's coming!

Honeyleaf: It's the last one. There's just two.

Leafpaw: It's a she-kit!

Honeyleaf: Great job, Shinyheart! Is there any moss or water…?

Mothstar: (poofs up tree with moss at the bottom and a brook)

Leafpaw: (runs out, claws off some moss, soaks it in the brook, and runs back)

Shimmerpaw: Eat this borage, Shinyheart. It'll help your milk come.

Honeyleaf: (pads out of the nursery with Leafpaw) Patchclaw, come see your kits!

Mothstar: (follows Patchclaw into the nursery)

*The nursery is comfortably dim, despite the state-of-the-art electric lights outside the brambles. Shinyheart is laying quietly on her side with a ball of moss by her head. Two kits—a brown-and-white splotched tom (who has unopened amber eyes) and a gold she-kit with light ginger patches (with unopened yellow eyes)—are suckling with soft purrs at her belly.*

Shimmerpaw: What are you going to name them?

Shinyheart: (lifts head weakly) I was thinking Splotchkit for the tom. *licks him*

Patchclaw: (softly) That's a great name, Shinyheart. The she-kit looks almost like you. What about Shinekit?

Shinyheart: That's perfect. Welcome to the show, Splotchkit and Shinekit.

Mothstar: (turns to audience) Thanks for watching. I apologize for not updating sooner. This episode—especially the end—made me say 'awww!' Please review! Oh, but first, please check out this updated list of hosts and whatnot so you know what to submit.

"**The boss":**

**Mothstar: brown she-cat with blue eyes and faint tan stripes in her fur**

**Hosts:**

**Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

_**Willowheart, now temporary queen**_

No more hosts

**Co-hosts:**

_**Silverstreak, now temporary queen**_

One more co-host—make it an apprentice

**Security cats:**

**Nightfrost: black furred-tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes **_**(Shadus Krifetalon)**_

**Rockypaw: dark brown tom, training **_**(Mothstar)**_

One or two more security cats

**Camera cats:**

**Smokesplash: ****blue-and-dark gray tom **_**(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)**_

**Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom **_**(Patchkit)**_

An apprentice camera cat

**Medicine cats:**

**Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes **_**(Squirrelyluv)**_

**Shimmerpaw: silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes, training **_**(Shimmertail)**_

**Leafpaw: dark gray she-cat with light green eyes, training **_**(Mothstar)**_

No more med. cats

**Queens**

**Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes**_** (Mothstar)**_

**Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes**_** (Myrtlefalls)**_

No more queens, maybe one or two after Willow and Silver leave in a few episodes

**Maintenance cats:**

**Palesmoke: ****pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Two more

**Kits:**

**Shinekit: gold she-kit with light ginger patches and yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Splotchkit: brown-and-white splotched tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Seven more NEEDED!

Thank you to all my loyal fans! *blows air kisses* Please review! WE NEED DARES AND KITS! NO, NOT DARES FOR KITS, DARES AND KITS!

PS I updated it Goldenstar. I can't believe you figured out what I was implying in the contest with Creamcloud and Oakflower :D!


	9. Episode 9: Something's wrong with Silver

**EPISODE 9**

**In this episode I use "OMW" a lot. I don't like "OMG" and what it stands for, so I used a "W" instead. It stands for "Oh my whiskers"!**

*The camera is off; only voices can be heard*

Smokesplash: Patchclaw? Patchclaw!

Patchclaw: Huh? What? (yawns)

Smokesplash: It's almost time for the show to start, and the camera's broken.

Patchclaw: Jus' five more minutes…

Smokesplash: PATCHCLAW!

Patchclaw: Fine! Coming. Hmm…the [technical word] has snapped, and that broke the [different technical word].

*clanking noises*

*sizzle*

Smoke & Patch: Now look what you've done!

?: Maybe I can help.

Patchclaw: Who are you? ! **(I have to put a space between them because the site deletes extra symbols.)**

?: New. *more clanking noises; the screen turns on*

Smokesplash: YAAAAY. Thanks New!

*Redfang and the rest walk in*

Redfang: Techypaw! You're early! (to audience) Techypaw is an apprentice camera cat submitted by XxPieInYaFacexX. To prevent any confusion here's his description:

Techypaw: silver tom with yellow eyes. His pelt has a sheen that makes him look almost metal.

Silverstreak: (falls over dramatically) MY KITS ARE COMING!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Honeyleaf: (poofs herself, her apprentices, and Silverstreak into the nursery)

Redfang: Anyway…we have some other cats! Another camera cat apprentice: Stormpaw!

Mothstar: (randomly appears) Thanks a lot, Articmist! I had to look up a ton of words!

Redfang: She's just made because you actually found words she doesn't know. As I was saying…Articmist submitted Stormpaw! (poofs up a dark gray tom)

Stormpaw: (throws a vase)

Redfang: (ducks) Time for the dare! (poofs up Jayfeather and Longtail)

Long & Jay: Am I where I think I am?

Palestorm: Yup. (poofs up two rows of hurtles)

Mothstar: (goes back and fixes his name)

Palesmoke: Yup. (poofs up two rows of hurtles)

Leafpaw: Shouldn't they be able to see?

Rockypaw: (poofs up another set of eyeballs on Jayfeather and Longtail's foreheads)

Longtail: (happily) OMW I can see!

Jayfeather: (freaked out) OMW OMW OMW OMW! (runs in circles clawing at his new eyes)

Nightfrost: (drags Jayfeather away)

Jayfeather: (comes back with Nightfrost two seconds later with only one set of eyes on his face)

Leafpaw: (poofs away Longtail's extra eyes)

Longtail: Fox dung.

Patchclaw: You must race through an obstacle course.

Long & Jay: Why? ! ? !

Smokesplash: On your mark…get set…GOAT!

Everyone: *groans*

Smokesplash: On your mark…get set…GOPHER!

Longtail: *Falls asleep*

Smokesplash: On your mark…get set…GOAL—

Everyone: —GOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Long wakes up, and Long and Jay start running. Jay crashes into the first hurtle but jumps over a lot of the rest. Longtail, however…*

Longtail: (plows through hurtles) Oof-oof-oof-oof-oof-oof-oof-oof-oof-oof I MADE IT!

Jayfeather: What took you so long?

Longtail: :'(

Redfang: Next you must race through this field of mines. Each mine is marked with a flag.

Palesmoke: (poofs up mines buried in field)

Smokesplash: On your mark—

Redfang: YOU ARE NOT DOING THE COUNTDOWN THIS TIME! On your mark…get set…GO!

*Long starts running, but Jay tentatively reaches a paw to the front and sides. Long immediately runs into a tiny flag and blows into bits, but Jay creeps carefully around a flag.*

Redfang: That's another thing! If you get blown up then you get sent back to the beginning!

Longtail: (falls from ceiling) Fox dung.

Jayfeather: (blows up)

Longtail: IN YOUR FACE! (starts running through the minefield again…and blows up)

Jayfeather: (falls from ceiling, blows a raspberry at Longtail, and starts through the minefield)

Longtail: (finally gets through) I MADE IT OUT ALIVE!

Jayfeather: (polishing nails-claws-whatever you want to call them and whistling) Oh…hi! You took a long time.

Honeyleaf: Is Jayfeather out there?

Jayfeather: Yes? I'm here.

Honeyleaf: Silverstreak's having her kits, but **something's going wrong**!

Jayfeather: (rushes into nursery)

Longtail: Can I see?

Redfang: (sighs and poofs him away)

_30 tense minutes later_

Jayfeather: (from inside nursery) The last kit's coming! You're doing great, Silverstreak!

Silverstreak: (pained yowl)

Honeyleaf: Almost there…

Silverstreak: (screeches)

Jayfeather: This one's a she-cat! Good job, Silverstreak! Can you eat this? (pause) Shimmerpaw, come help clean up the nursery. (gently) Do you want me to chew up the herbs and borage for you? (pause) That's it…eat it all.

Silverstreak: (hoarse croaking noise)

Honeyleaf: (to Shimmerpaw, who is dragging blood-soaked moss out of the nursery) Get some moss soaked in water while you're out there for Silverstreak, and then get Palesmoke to clean the floor here and move the nursery.

Shimmerpaw: (deposits soiled bedding into trash can, gets Palesmoke, and gets soaked moss)

Palesmoke: (poofs nursery to a different part of the room and starts mopping the bloody floor)

Jayfeather: Leafpaw, the worst of it's over. Please come and help me clean her fur.

Leafpaw: (obediently pads to nursery)

_5 minutes later_

Jayfeather: (leaves nursery with Leafpaw) Smokesplash? Which one of you is Smokesplash? (Smokesplash meows) Your mate wants to see you.

Palesmoke: (makes nursery bigger)

*Mothstar, Jayfeather, and Smokesplash go to nursery. Silverstreak looks horrible, her silky fur wet and rumpled. Jayfeather and Leafpaw's gentle grooming had washed away the blood and smoothed the fur that had started to mat. Silverstreak is lying on her side, utterly exhausted, with three kits suckling at her belly: a light brown striped tom with green eyes, a dusty gray tom with amber eyes, and a light ginger she-cat.*

Smokesplash: (softly) Silverstreak?

Silverstreak: (makes faint noise) (weakly) Oh, Smoky…Smoky… (stifles a sob)

Smokesplash: I'm here, Silver.

Silverstreak: (moans softly) Oh, Smoke…it was horrid. The pain…the pain…and all that time I was wondering, _is this supposed to happen?_ Then I saw the blood…and I knew something was wrong…oh, Smoke…Smoke…

Smokesplash: Hush, Silverstreak. That was in the past, and you're fine now. Why don't we name the kits?

Silverstreak: (wavering voice) What if they die?

Smokesplash: (determinedly) Then we make sure they go to StarClan with a name. Besides, Shinyheart is here. She can help nurse your kits. And…what about Ashkit? (he stroked the gray tom with his tail-tip)

Silverstreak: Yes…that is a good name. And…and I was thinking Splashkit for the other tom. Af…after his father.

Smokesplash: (touched) I think it's a great name. And the only she-cat…any ideas for her?

Silverstreak: Spark…Sparklekit. (flops back down)

Smokesplash: Sparklekit, Ashkit, and Splashkit.

Mothstar: Welcome to the show.

Silverstreak: (lifts head weakly) Jay…Jayfeather…and H-Honeyleaf…you saved my life. T-thank you.

Jayfeather: (looks at her with an unreadable expression before poofing away)

Mothstar: That's the end of Episode Nine. We need KITS FOR WILLOWHEART WHO WILL BE GIVING BIRTH IN THE NEXT EPISODE! AND WE NEED MAINTINENCE CATS! Myrtlefalls, I did what you asked, but changed the name of one and added another. THERE WILL BE THE PUFFYDOODLE DARE SOON! And I loved the ideas for the kits—I just didn't remember the descriptions when I typed this. AND NONE OF THEM WILL DIE CUZ THEN THIS WOULD MAKE ME CRY (unless I hated the cat)!

**Please review and Mothstar is still talking but she put this in bold so you would PAY ATTENTION TO IT! Two things: a) we need dares! And b) please tell me if I should change Palesmoke's name to Palestorm! I don't know if I should change his name!**

**And thanks for making this my most popular story! 53 reviews? ! Wow!**

"**The boss":**

**Mothstar: brown she-cat with blue eyes and faint tan stripes in her fur**

**Hosts:**

**Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

_**Willowheart, now temporary queen**_

No more hosts

**Co-hosts:**

_**Silverstreak, now temporary queen**_

One more co-host—make it an apprentice

**Security cats:**

**Nightfrost: black furred-tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes **_**(Shadus Krifetalon)**_

**Rockypaw: dark brown tom, training **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Stormpaw: deep gray tom with yellow eyes, training **_**(Articmist)**_

A security cat who is a she-cat will be coming next episode so NO MORE PLZ!

**Camera cats:**

**Smokesplash: ****blue-and-dark gray tom **_**(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)**_

**Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom **_**(Patchkit)**_

**Techypaw: silver tom with yellow eyes and a sheen to his pelt that makes him appear almost metallic**

No more plz

**Medicine cats:**

**Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes **_**(Squirrelyluv)**_

**Shimmerpaw: silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes, training **_**(Shimmertail)**_

**Leafpaw: dark gray she-cat with light green eyes, training **_**(Mothstar)**_

No more med. cats

**Queens**

**Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes**_** (Mothstar)**_

**Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes**_** (Myrtlefalls)**_

No more queens, maybe one or two after Willow and Silver leave in a few episodes

**Maintenance cats:**

**Palesmoke: ****pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Two more

**Kits:**

**Shinekit: gold she-kit with light ginger patches and yellow eyes, ****Shinyheart & Patchclaw**_**(Mothstar)**_

**Splotchkit: brown-and-white splotched tom with amber eyes ****Shinyheart & Patchclaw**_**(Mothstar)**_

**Ashkit: dusty gray tom with yellow eyes ****Silverstreak & Smokesplash**_**(Myrtlefalls)**_

**Splashkit: light brown striped tom, green eyes ****Silverstreak & Smokesplash**_**(Myrtlefalls)**_

**Sparklekit: light ginger striped she-cat ****Silverstreak & Smokesplash**_**(Mothstar)**_

_**PAY ATTENTION WE NEED THREE MORE KITS VERY BADLY AND I'M HAPPY THAT I GOT SO MANY KIT ENTRIES LAST TIME! THEY HAVE TO BE REASONABLY COLORED CATS **_**(sorry the one with Limekit, Pink-kit, and the rest)!**


	10. Episode 10

EPISODE 10

Shinyheart: *screams long and loud*

Patchclaw: *hands over ears* Why did you just deafen me? !

Shinyheart: *runs away screaming*

Patchclaw: *rolls eyes* What's going on with her?

Splotchkit: Meow.

Shinekit: YOU CAN TALK!

Ashkit: I believe Shinyheart has had a moment of great distress that has caused her to take unnecessary measures to exert her anger.

Splotchkit: The who what what?

Splashkit: I don't even try to understand…oh look a bomb! *wanders off*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Splashkit: I shall call him Puffydoodle, and he shall be mine, and he shall be my Puffydoodle. C'mere, Puffydoodle! Here, Puffydoodle de do doh do dee de de—OW!

Sparklekit: *gasp* Dory! That's a jellyfish!

Splashkit: Bad Puffy! Bad Puffy!

Sparklekit: Shoo, shoo shoo get away!

Redfang: *walks in with everyone* Who do you think you are—Nemo?

Mothstar: Whatever. We have four other cats for the show! Darkpaw is a security cat apprentice from Neon Templar, Rainpaw is a co-host from AlwayzCreative, Rosepaw is a medicine cat apprentice from sky651, and Whitepaw is a maintenance cat from Silverstorm of RiverClan.

*Applause. A black tabby tom with a silver stripe on his forehead and blue eyes, a light blue she-cat with yellow eyes, a pinky-brown she-cat with green eyes, and a sturdy white tome pad up.*

Palesmoke: Finally! I needed some help!

Silverstreak: *pads out of nursery* Well, here's someone to take my place while—*Willowheart yowls from inside nursery* Willowheart…gives…birth.

Leafpaw: Do I have to help this time, Honeyleaf?

Honeyleaf: No, you don't have to. *pads into nursery with Shimmerpaw*

Mothstar: *kindly* Leafpaw, would you like to switch positions? Maybe being a medicine cat isn't right for you.

Leafpaw: *brightens up* Yes, please!

Mothstar: Okay, from now on you shall be a co-host alongside Rainpaw and Silverstreak! Do all approve?

*Everyone agrees*

Mothstar: Okay, good. First of all, we got NO DARES AT ALL! You wanna know why Shinyheart was freaking out? That's why. Now I have to make up some of my own. *goes to corner that thinks—I mean to corner to think!*

Redfang: Um…hm…Aha! *calls* Shinyheart!

Shinyheart: *comes back* Yes?

Redfang: *whispers into her ear*

Shinyheart: NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY

Splashkit: Puffy-doodle Puffy-doodle la de da de da. *walking along with a Bob-omb*

Mothstar: *comes back from living corner* K I got one. I forgot about Myrtlefalls' dare. SHE DARES JAYFEATHER TO TOUCH PUFFYDOODLE AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES! ! !

Jayfeather: *poofs up* No. No. No. No. You can't make me. No. You can't. I won't do it. No. NOOOO! *Rockypaw pushes him into Puffydoodle*

Splashkit: *gasps* PUFFYDOODLE! NOOOO! *pulls out pocketknife*

Jayfeather: Whatta you gonna do with a stupid—*pocketknife unfolds into a giant gun-knife-bomb-weapon thing* I'm doomed.

Splashkit: Yaaaaaaaah!

*The next scene is way too violent to show, so we will have a commercial break starting now*

*A stage is empty. Hawkfrost pads on wearing sunglasses and rap music starts to play*

Hawkfrost: *dancing*

_Can't touch this_

_*music*_

_Can't touch this_

_*music*_

_Can't touch this_

_*music*_

_Can't touch this!_

_*music*_

_My, my, my, my!_

_Music hits me so hard_

_Makes me say, Oh my Lord_

_Thank you_

_For blessing me_

_With a mind to rhyme and two light feet_

_Feels good_

_When you know you're down_

_A superdope homeboy from the hometown_

_And I know_

_It's such_

_This is the beat_

_Uh!_

_U can't touch!_

_*music*_

_I told you, homeboy_

_Can't touch this_

_*music*_

_Yeah, that's we livin' and you know!_

_U can't touch this_

_*music*_

_Look at my eyes, man!_

_Can't touch this!_

_*music*_

_Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics!_

_Can't touch this!_

_Fresh new kicks_

_And dance_

_You got it like that so you know u wanna dance_

_So move_

_Outta your seat_

_And getta fly girl and catch this beat while it's rolling_

_Hold on—_

*Suddenly Mothwing walks in*

Mothwing: Uh, Hawkfrost? What are you doing?

Hawkfrost: *yanks off sunglasses and hides them behind his back* Um…nothing! Abso_lutely_ nothing!

Mothwing: Are you guys done yet?

*sound of Jayfeather screaming*

Palesmoke: *sound of voice* Not yet!

Mothwing: Wanna keep going?

Hawkfrost: Sure. We have to get changed first. *disappears into little tom's room*

Mothwing: *disappears into little she-cat's room*

_Five minutes later_

*Mothwing is dressed in one of those Spanish skirts that is excessively colorful and frilly and a fruit hat, and Hawkfrost has on a sombrero and other Spanish wear and has maracas. Latin music starts playing, and the siblings start to dance*

Hawkfrost: *in Spanish accent*

_Shake, shake, shake Senora_

_Shake your body line_

_Shake, shake, shake Senora_

_Shake it all the time._

_Work, work, work Senora!_

_Work your body line._

_Work, work, work Senora_

_Work it all the time._

_My girl's name is Senora—_

Palesmoke: *voice again* Okay, Splashkit has had his revenge!

Mothwing: Bye! *pads off*

Random voice: This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say…

Hawkfrost: *still in Spanish accent* Hey! What am I going to do with theise sombrero of miene?

*End commercial*

Jayfeather: *dazed on floor* Owwww…

Mothwing: *humming "Jump in the Line", which is the name of the song they just sang*

Jayfeather: GO WAY

Mothwing: I don't have to!

Mothstar: QUICK IT'S RANDOM ACT OUT A WARRIOR SCENE TIME

Mothwing: *to Jayfeather* If StarClan told you to let a cat die would you?

Mothstar: K RANDOM ACT OUT A WARRIOR SCENE TIME IS DONE THANK YOU HAVE A NICE DAY! *poofs Jayfeather and Mothwing away*

Mothstar: OMW I JUST REALIZED I DIDN'T GIVE THE NEW CATS ANY LINES! ! ! !

Whitepaw: Hi.

Rosepaw: Hi.

Darkpaw: I want to killee you!

Rainpaw: Don't be such a meanie.

Mothstar: That's better.

Honeyleaf: Okay, Willowheart has given birth!

*everyone—ok just Mothstar and Nightfrost—crowd into nursery. Willowheart is lying there with four kits suckling at her belly and looking quite pleased with herself. The kits were: a cream she-cat, a jet black she-cat, a frosty white-and-blue tom, and a ginger tom.*

Willowheart: *not at all exhausted which is weird* *proudly* The tom is named Frostkit.

Nightfrost: That one? *gestures to blue one* Well I think the other tom should be Foxkit, and the she-kits should be Ivorykit and Ebonykit.

Willowheart: Meh. You got to name more than me. Is the cream one Ebonykit?

Nightfrost: NOO IT'S THE BLACK ONE!

Willowheart: Whatev.

Rosepaw & Whitepaw: Thanks for watching this awesomely funny episode! WE NEED DARES GIVE US SOME! And thanks for watching!

Nightfrost: You said that twice.

**The first song sang by Hawkfrost was "U Can't Touch This". The random voice at the end of the commercial was the one that comes on after every one of Larry's silly songs. That is from Veggietales. Hey, I don't watch it **_**that**_** often, but not never either! The episode is way funnier if you search the two songs on Youtube and read it at the same time. For "Jump in the Line", please search "Jump in the Line Just Dance 2". That is where I got the outfits for them! And what Darkpaw said was one of Warbeak's lines in Redwall. Okay, updated thing of list or whatever.**

"**The boss":**

**Mothstar: brown she-cat with blue eyes and faint tan stripes in her fur **_**(You don't need me to tell you)**_

**Hosts:**

**Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

_**Willowheart, now temporary queen**_

No more hosts

**Co-hosts:**

_**Silverstreak, now temporary queen**_

**Leafpaw: dark gray she-cat with green eyes, training **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Rainpaw: light blue she-cat with blue eyes, training **_**(AlwayzCreative247)**_

A tom

**Security cats:**

**Nightfrost: black furred-tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes **_**(Shadus Krifetalon)**_

**Rockypaw: dark brown tom, training **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Stormpaw: deep gray tom with yellow eyes, training **_**(Articmist)**_

**Darkpaw: black tabby tom with a silver stripe on his forehead and blue eyes, training **_**(Neon Templar)**_

A she-cat

**Camera cats:**

**Smokesplash: ****blue-and-dark gray tom **_**(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)**_

**Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom **_**(Patchkit)**_

**Techypaw: silver tom with yellow eyes and a sheen to his pelt that makes him appear almost metallic **_**(XxPieInYaFacexX)**_

No more plz

**Medicine cats:**

**Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes **_**(Squirrelyluv)**_

**Shimmerpaw: silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes, training **_**(Shimmertail)**_

**Rosepaw: pinky-brown she-cat with green eyes, training **_**(sky651)**_

No more med. cats

**Queens**

**Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes**_** (Mothstar)**_

**Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes**_** (Myrtlefalls)**_

No more queens, maybe one or two after Willow and Silver leave in a few episodes

**Maintenance cats:**

**Palesmoke: ****pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Whitepaw: sturdy white tom**_** (Silverstorm of RiverClan)**_

A she-cat maintenance cat

**Kits:**

**Shinekit: gold she-kit with light ginger patches and yellow eyes, ****Shinyheart & Patchclaw**_**(Mothstar)**_

**Splotchkit: brown-and-white splotched tom with amber eyes ****Shinyheart & Patchclaw**_**(Mothstar)**_

**Ashkit: dusty gray tom with yellow eyes ****Silverstreak & Smokesplash**_**(Myrtlefalls)**_

**Splashkit: light brown striped tom, green eyes ****Silverstreak & Smokesplash**_**(Myrtlefalls)**_

**Sparklekit: light ginger striped she-cat ****Silverstreak & Smokesplash**_**(Mothstar)**_

**Ebonykit: jet black she-kit with blue eyes ****Willowheart & Nightfrost**_**(Mothstar)**_

**Ivorykit: cream she-kit with yellow eyes ****Willowheart & Nightfrost**_**(Mothstar)**_

**Foxkit: dark ginger tom with a bushy tail with white on the tip, white paws, white chest, and amber eyes ****Willowheart & Nightfrost**_**(Mothstar)**_

**Frostkit: blue-and-white patched tom with blue eyes ****Willowheart and Nightfrost**_**(Mothstar)**_

Please vote on this:

SHOULD I CHANGE PALESMOKE'S NAME TO PALESTORM?


	11. Episode 11: The truth & the naming

Episode 11: Pale Storms, Golden Paws, and Rain Paws

*everybody is there except…*

Mothstar: Hey. Where are…Redfang Honeyleaf Smokesplash Techypaw Whitepaw Rockypaw Willowheart and Spiderleg?

Shinyheart: Spiderleg?

Mothstar: I meant Leafpaw.

Patchclaw: What does Leafpaw have to do with Spiderleg?

Mothstar: She's seeing him every night.

Everyone: *gasp* FORBIDDEN LOVE ALERT!

Mothstar: *facepalm*

Mothstar: On with the show! I (along with my beloved fans) have decided that Palesmoke is no longer Palesmoke. He will go by the much cooler name of…Leafpool!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Leafpool/Palesmoke: Why WHY _WHY_? !

Rosepaw: Why did you name him Leafpool?

Mothstar: Because he's seeing her at night.

Everyone: *gasps again* FORBIDDEN LOVE ALERT!

Mothstar: *facepalm…again*

Leafpool/Palesmoke: What were you _really_ going to name me? !

Mothstar: Leafpool!

Leafpool: What?

Mothstar: Go away.

Leafpool: I don't want to.

Mothstar: Look, a giant French fry!

Leafpool: WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE WHERE

Mothstar: Oh! It just crashed in the ThunderClan camp!

Leafpool: IT'S MIIIIIINE (poofs away)

Mothstar: Anyways…if you confess that you have been sneaking out to see Leafpool then I'll rename you.

Leafpool/Palesmoke: No!

Mothstar: Okay, I now name you Leafpo—

Leafpool/Palesmoke: NO NO NO NO OKAY I CONFESS I'VE BEEN SNEAKING OUT TO SEE LEAFPOOL!

Mothstar: Good Palesmoke. I now rename you Meatball.

Meatball/Palesmoke: Hey!

Mothstar: Ehe, just joking. From now on you shall be known as Palestorm.

Palestorm: Er, thanks.

Leafpool: *randomly appears with the smishy part of a French fry all over her face* Mmm, that was yummy in mah tummy.

Mothstar: Go. Uh. WAAAAY!

Leafpool: Fine…but you have to give me a fish first.

Mothstar: Oooookay…

Leafpool: But it has to be a grayling roasted on a spit and smeared with lemon butter sauce, sprinkled with pieces of walnut, and served with shrimp and salad. In that salad there must be—

Mothstar: *poofs a guppy into her paws and poofs Leafpool away* Okay, that's over with. Now there's something I must do. *pulls out can of spray paint* Rainpaw!

Rainpaw: NO STAY AWAY

Mothstar: *sniffs Rainpaw's pelt* Wait_a_minute **(remember what those _ symbols mean?) ***drags out fire hydrant*

Rainpaw: Umz…

Mothstar: *sprays—no, _blasts_ her with water*

_27 __ seconds later_

Rainpaw: (is all wet and now silver with blue streaks) *sneezes water out of her nose*

Shimmerpaw: Eww snot

Mothstar: Spray paint has a distinctive smell.

Rainpaw: *bursts into tears* D'X

Mothstar: ?

Rainpaw: D"X

Mothstar: ?

Rainpaw: D""""""X

Darkpaw: *drowns*

Leafpaw: NOOOOO MAH DARKYPAW! *poofs him back*

Darkpaw: *poofs her back to wherever she was supposed to be*

Leafpaw: I hate Spiderlegggg *poofs away*

Honeyleaf: Why did you make her cry?

Mothstar: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING

Rainpaw: She took off the spray paint! D"X

Honeyleaf: (in really freaky deep voice) Those who take off the spray paint must face…

Mothstar: No…no…NOOOOOO!

Honeyleaf: Constance!

*Badger randomly appears*

Constance (the badger that just appeared): *snores*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Honeyleaf: Er…*poofs away Constance* Instead you must face um…CLUNY!

Mothstar: He's dead!

Honeyleaf: Martin?

Mothstar: Him too.

Honeyleaf: WARBEAK!

*Warbeak randomly appears*

Warbeak: Sparra queen no know what she doing here.

Mothstar: *sweat drop*

Warbeak: Warbeak no know what she doing with catworms.

Patchclaw: "Catworms"?

Warbeak: Do catworm think Sparra queen wormfood?

Mothstar: Um you don't look like a worm…

Foremole: *randomly appears*

Mothstar: *rolls up sleeves in preparation to type mole speech*

Foremole: Hurr, yurr here kitturs are purty. *pets Darkpaw*

Darkpaw: *bites off his digging claw*

Foremole: Yurr! Ow, this hurr kittur bited me claw! *sucks on claw and poofs away*

Warbeak: Any Sparrafriends in this catworm place?

Mothstar: No, no Sparra here.

Warbeak: Mousefriend?

Mothstar: No mice that you know.

Warbeak: Wormfood?

Mothstar: We have prey…

Warbeak: *goes over to fresh-kill pile* *gasp* Warbeak Sparrafriends in deadmeat! NUUUUUUUU!

Mothstar: What's with the u's?

Warbeak: I WILL KILLEE YOU! KILLEE YOOOOOOOU! *poofs away*

Patchclaw: *sweat drop*

Rainpaw: *sniffles*

Everyone except Rainpaw and Honeyleaf and Silverstreak: NO DON'T START CRYING AGAIN!

Honeyleaf: RAINPAW, I AM YOUR MOTHER!

*awkward silence*

Silverstreak: RAINPAW I AM YOUR AUNT AND DARKPAW'S AND SHIMMERPAW'S!

Mothstar: In other words…what I don't know how to get across is that Honeyleaf is the mother of Rainpaw, Shimmerpaw, and Darkpaw and also the new host, Goldenpaw.

Goldenstar13: *in audience* YEAH I'M A HOST WOOOOOOO!

Mothstar: Only because you kept bugging me and I felt flattered by what you said! Hehe, thanks for the compliments!

Goldenstar13: You're welcome! Will you name her Goldeney—

Mothstar: NOOOO I WILL NOT I GOT A BETTER NAME!

Goldenstar13: Poop.

Shinyheart: Where? ! It's a threat to cleanliness!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Mothstar: Anyway…and Honeyleaf and Silverstreak are sisters. Honeyleaf, who's the father and why did you spray-paint your own daughter?

Honeyleaf: Palesm—I mean Palestorm! I luvs Paley! But I was a medicine cat by the time I realized I was pregnant! And Rainpaw, with her silver pelt and blue streaks, looked exactly like my sister Silverstreak, and spray-painting her blue seemed like the easiest solution.

Mothstar: Apologize to your daughter—it wasn't very nice to spray paint her!

Honeyleaf: I did it right after she was born. She never knew she was silver. But sorry anyway.

Rainpaw: It's okay. I love you still—and you too Silverstreak!

Honeyleaf: Darkpaw?

Darkpaw: Whatev.

Honeyleaf: Shimmerpaw? Goldenpaw?

Shimmerpaw: It's fine.

*random tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes appears*

Goldenpaw: I only existed in Goldenstar's imagination until right now. I'm sure it's okay.

Honeyleaf: *relieved* Good!

Mothstar: Okay that's over. Now down to business! ALL APPRENTICES REPORT!

*every apprentice—even the absent ones—rushes up*

Mothstar: I have decided that they are trained by everyone and don't have trainer peoples. So if I think they are ready then I'll name them!

Leafpaw: You mean…?

Mothstar: Yup. It's time for the naming! Darkpaw, from this episode forward you shall be known as Darkspirit. StarClan honors…er…your ferocity and your meanness and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *rests head on Darkspirit's, who licks her shoulder.*

Mothstar: Leafpaw, from this episode forward you shall be known as Leafstorm. StarClan honors your kindness and your abilities, and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *rests head on Leafstorm's, who licks her shoulder*

Mothstar: Shimmerpaw, from this episode forward you shall be known as Shimmerlight. StarClan honors your abilities as a medicine cat, and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *rests head on Shimmerlight's, who licks her shoulder.*

Mothstar: Rockypaw, from this episode forward you shall be known as Rockypath. StarClan honors your…er…strength and state of mind *cough cough* and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *nervously rests head on Rockypath's, who bites her shoulder.*

Mothstar: Owww! Techypaw, from this episode forward you shall be known as Techyscreen. StarClan honors your skill and speed (at fixing things), and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *rests head on Techyscreen's, who licks her shoulder*

Mothstar: Rainpaw, from this episode forward you shall be known as Rainsong. StarClan honors your abilities, and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *head-rest lick-shoulder*

Mothstar: Goldenpaw, our newest member, will be named today so I don't forget the AWESOME name I thought up for her. Goldenpaw, you shall be known as Goldenshine. StarClan honors your abilities, and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *yeah, head rest shoulder lick*

Mothstar: Whitepaw Rosepaw Stormpaw. Whitepaw, from this episode forward you shall be known as Whitefang. StarClan honors your power and muscle, and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *yup*

Mothstar: Rosepaw, from this episode forward you shall be known as Roseheart. StarClan honors your abilities as a medicine cat, and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *uh-huh*

Mothstar: Stormpaw, from this moment forward you shall be known as Stormclaw. StarClan honors your abilities and strength, and we welcome you as a full member of this show. *yeah*

Mothstar: Congratulations. Darkspirit, Leafstorm, Shimmerlight, Rockypath, Techyscreen, Rainsong, Goldenshine, Whitefang, Roseheart, and Stormclaw! Now I will apprentice-ize the kits!

Ashkit, Splashkit, Sparklekit, Shinekit, Splotchkit, Ebonykit, Ivorykit, Foxkit, and Frostkit: Yaaaay!

Mothstar: Whew, nine kits! I-I mean future apprentices! I'll start in age order.

Foxkit, Ebonykit, Ivorykit, and Frostkit: Noooo!

Mothstar: Splotchkit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Splotchpaw. You shall train as a camera cat. I am also going to put Techyscreen in charge of every electric thing in the show except the cameras so you don't feel pressured by his knowledge.

Mothstar: Shinekit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Shinepaw. You shall train as a co-host.

Mothstar: Ashkit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ashpaw. You shall be…um…the dare punisher! If someone does something bad, such as break the rules I've devised, they will be forced to listen to you lecturing! Mwahahahaha!

Mothstar: Splashkit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Splashpaw. You shall train as a host!

Mothstar: Sparklekit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Sparklepaw. You shall also train as a host.

Mothstar: Ebonykit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ebonypaw. You shall train as a co-host.

Mothstar: Foxkit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Foxpaw. You shall train as a camera cat.

Mothstar: Frostkit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Frostpaw. You shall train as a security cat.

Mothstar: And, last but not least—Ivorykit, from this episode forward, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Ivorypaw. You shall train as a security cat.

Mothstar: And here are my rules!

**1. You cannot die on the show. You will always fall back out of the ceiling alive and well.**

**2. You will be punished if you swear or even substitute the word with 'catnip'. And no joke swearing just so you can be punished. These are serious rules, except the first one. Hehe.**

**3. There will be no mating dares, which includes dares involving having kits.**

**4. There will be no making out dares.**

**5. There will be no dares in which a cat is in love with another cat of the same gender.**

Mothstar: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT STILL VERY LITTLE DARES! But now the episode's over, so stop submitting so many cats and please give dares! Except you can give a queen or another punisher! And here's the very-much updated list!

"**The boss":**

**Mothstar: brown she-cat with blue eyes and faint tan stripes in her fur **_**(You don't need me to tell you)**_

**Hosts:**

**Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes**_** (Mothstar)**_

**Splashpaw: light brown striped tom with green eyes **_**(Myrtlefalls & Mothstar)**_

**Sparklepaw: light ginger striped she-cat **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Co-hosts:**

**Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes**_** (Myrtlefalls)**_

**Leafstorm: dark gray she-cat with green eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Rainsong: silver she-cat with light blue streaks and blue eyes **_**(AlwayzCreative247)**_

**Shinepaw: gold she-cat with light ginger patches and yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Ebonypaw: jet black she-cat with blue eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Security cats:**

**Nightfrost: black furred-tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes **_**(Shadus Krifetalon)**_

**Rockypath: dark brown tom **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Stormclaw: deep gray tom with yellow eyes **_**(Articmist)**_

**Darkspirit: black tabby tom with a silver stripe on his forehead and blue eyes **_**(Neon Templar)**_

**Ivorypaw: cream she-cat with yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Frostpaw: **

**Camera cats:**

**Smokesplash: ****blue-and-dark gray tom **_**(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)**_

**Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom **_**(Patchkit)**_

**Splotchpaw: brown-and-white splotched tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Foxpaw: dark ginger tom with amber eyes, white chest, white tail-tip, and white paws **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Medicine cats:**

**Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes **_**(Squirrelyluv)**_

**Shimmerlight: silver she-cat with black paws and deep blue eyes **_**(Shimmertail)**_

**Roseheart: pinky-brown she-cat with green eyes **_**(sky651)**_

**Queens**

**Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Another queen

**Maintenance cats:**

**Palestorm: ****pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Whitefang: sturdy white tom**_** (Silverstorm of RiverClan)**_

**Punisher**

**Ashpaw: intelligent dusty gray tom with yellow eyes **_**(Myrtlefalls & Mothstar)**_

**Electric manager cat:**

**Techyscreen: nerdy silver tom with yellow eyes. His pelt has a sheen which makes him appear metallic. **_**(XxPieInYaFacexX)**_

**Constance, Warbeak, Martin, Foremole, and Cluny are all from the **_**Redwall**_** books. How Leafpool was behaving when she asked for a fish was like the character Basil Stag Hare, who is also from **_**Redwall**_**, and who personally drives me nuts except for the songs he and Ambrose Spike sing in the cellar in **_**Mattimeo**_**. Baby Rollo is so much better at making up songs.**


	12. Episode 12: Pokemon and Goldenshine

**Episode 12**

*Just the apprentices are there*

Ashpaw: So if 16 over _x_ is equal to one-third, how do we remove _x_ from the fraction?

Splashpaw: Oo! Oo! Pick me!

Ashpaw: *sigh* Yes, Splashpaw?

Splashpaw: Yuh DIG! Cuz x marks the spot! Right, Puffydoodle?

Puffydoodle: …

Ashpaw: *sigh* Anyone else?

Frostpaw: Do you multiply each side by 16?

Ashpaw: Let's try it. (writes a lot on chalkboard) Hmm…16 times 16 is 256 over _x_, one-third times 16 equals 16 over 3. Nope, the _x_ is still in the fraction.

*All the others walk in*

Rockypath: CHALK! ! ! ! !

Rainsong: I was wondering where the other apprentices got to.

Rockypath: *sneaking up on Ashpaw*

Ashpaw: *pulls out spray bottle and broom*

Rockypath: AAAAAAAA! ! ! ! *hides behind Whitefang*

Goldenshine: Wait a second…where are all the older hosts and whatnot?

Darkspirit: I killed them. *evil grin*

Shimmerlight: LIAR!

Goldenshine: Hey guess what!

Everyone: What?

Goldenshine: When Mothstar isn't here, I am Mothstar!

Everyone: ?

Goldenshine: *sigh* Mothstar equals Mothstar. No Mothstar, Goldenshine equals slightly different Mothstar.

Rainsong: Different how?

Goldenshine: I…hate…Thornclaw. (eyes turn from gold to red)

Roseheart: Hey Goldenshine, why don't I have any lines?

Whitefang: Or me?

Stormclaw: … *throws Thornclaw plushie at Goldenshine*

Goldenshine: AAAARGH! *shreds it into a trillion pieces*

Rainsong: Now that you've eliminated that plushie, why don't you start the show?

Goldenshine: Er…welcome to _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show_! *lightning flashes and thunder rumbles*

Rockypath: Eep!

Goldenshine: Sorry, I was typing this during a thunderstorm. It's not raining yet, just rumbling and flashing. AND FOR SOME REASON THIS STUPID LIGHT DOESN'T WORK SO I HAVE TO TYPE IN THE DARK! Except there's a little lamp by the computer so it's a little okay. *big rumbles* Yikes! I hope the power doesn't go out!

*pause*

Goldenshine: I think it's raining now.

*drip drop raining noises*

Goldenshine: Yeah it's raining. *flash, pause, boom* *shudders* I'll try to type this while not freaking out! *flash* *Golden braces herself* *little booms then bigger boom*

Roseheart: Are there going to be any dares?

Shimmerlight: *hangs up pawphone* Okay, I found out where the others are. Redfang was dared to have a peanut butter cup but instead of going nuts he had an allergic reaction.

Goldenshine: *hears clatter* EEP WHAT WAS THAT! *flash* Uh-oh. *medium rumble; rain starts harder* Wow my backyard is getting soaked! Where's the rain…oh there it is! I'm thankful for a house to be in! I still hope the power stays on! *listens to rain*

Rainsong: Goldenshine!

Goldenshine: Oh yeah! *flash* *braces herself* You know, it's weird that I picked you to remind me. Rainsong! Get it? Hehe.

Shimmerlight: I wasn't done talking yet!

Goldenshine: Carry on!

Shimmerlight: He had it yesterday and went to the hospital and it wasn't a giant horrible life-threatening reaction so they're testing him for what he's allergic to.

Goldenshine: Okay. YA HEAR THAT PEOPLES? REDFANG CAN'T HAVE PEANUT BUTTER CUPS ANYMORE. *cough* No more Reese's dares *cough*

Goldenshine: OKAY I HAVE DECLARED SOMETHING. I am the second in command of the show! Mothstar has agreed, and Goldenstar13 just found out ten milliseconds ago. Hehe, Mothstar's so nice.

Goldenstar13: I thought she was gonna punish Goldenshine!

Goldenshine: Instead I get promoted!

Darkspirit: Goldenshine!

Goldenshine: Yeah I picked you on purpose to talk too! Cuz it just got way darker!

Roseheart: Dares, Goldenshine!

Goldenshine: Okay I dare um…Tigerstar has to decide if he loves Goldenflower or Sasha more and they both have bazookas! If anyone submitted that…I wasn't thinking of yours I just saw mah own name and thought of Goldenflower! *rumble* Eepers!

*Sasha, Goldenflower, and Tigerstar appear*

*rumble*

Sasha: *hides under random bed*

Stormclaw: GET IT TOGETHER SASHA YOU'RE NOT A KITTYPET ANYMORE!

Sasha: *comes out shuddering* I'm fine, I'm fine… *little rumbles* Fine, fine, fine, fine…

Goldenshine: The dare!

*bazookas appear in the she-cats' paws*

Tigerstar: *panicks* Um um um um…I love Goldenflower! And Sasha! I just took Sasha cuz I wanted a mate yet I didn't want a forbidden love since I was not in ThunderClan anymore! *all three vanish*

Goldenshine: …well played. *biggish rumble* *looks around nervously* *flash* Uh-oh. *teensy rumbles* Wait for it…

Rainsong: How about you type while you wait for it?

*bigger rumble*

Goldenshine: Eeps!

*rain starts harder*

*flash*

Goldenshine: …where is it? !

*pause*

*pause*

*paaaause*

*big rumbles*

Goldenshine: K. Um that was a boring dare. Any more?

Rainsong: I dare the evil show members to get hugged by the dumb ones!

*Darkspirit and Stormclaw get hugged randomly by Rockypath and Splashpaw*

Stormclaw: *turns into Zekrom*

*flash*

Goldenshine: *jumps; tiny rumbles*

*larger rumbles*

Goldenshine: I was wondering when we'd get the big ones.

Zekrom/Stormclaw: Zekrommm!

Rockypath: *keeps hugging and gets electrocuted*

*big rumbles*

Darkspirit: *turns into Tornadus*

Goldenshine: Great, now it's thundering _and_ raining in here!

Goldenshine: Darkspirit please turn into something else. I haven't seen much of Tornadus in my _Pokémon Black_ game yet.

*giant flash and giant rumble*

Goldenshine: Eepers!

Splashpaw & Splotchpaw: *hide under bed*

Tornadus/Darkspirit: ? *looks under bed* ?

Goldenshine: Power is one thing we take for granted.

Foxpaw: DID IT GO OUT DID IT GO OUT? !

Ebonypaw: Please don't flip out. If it did go out Goldenshine would have said so.

Roseheart: GOLDENSHINE!

Goldenshine: (jumps) WHAT!

Shimmerlight: Where were you? We were calling for like five minutes!

Goldenshine: Sorry.

(cat comes up)

Julie: Hi Sandy!

Sandy: (looks nervously at window which rain is dripping loudly onto)

Whitefang: It's okay Oakflower.

Sandy: (looks nervously at other window, then at first window)

Shimmerlight: Wow, you haven't seen a thunderstorm for a whole season (winter)! No wonder you're nervous!

Window: drip drip…

Ivorypaw: Please chill Oakflower.

Julie: Is something wrong with reality here? Get back in there! (pushes Shimmer, White, and Ivory back into the computer)

*portal opens and above cats tumble out*

Ivorypaw: Whoa! That was so cool!

Whitefang: The thunderstorm has passed; it's just raining a bit.

Shimmerlight: Raining enough to get water in your ear! (shakes head vigorously)

Roseheart: GOLD-EN-SHINE!

Goldenshine: DARTH SIDIOUS!

Roseheart: *sweat drop* Uh, what!

Goldenshine: (in freaky croaky voice) The Sith will rule the galaxy!

Shimmerlight: What is wrong with you?

Goldenshine: Sorry, my brother's watching something about Sidious (aka Palpatine), and it was rather interesting, at least the 2.5 seconds of it I watched. Now I've got to be right back.

Rainsong: *sigh* How long will she take?

_10 seconds later_

Goldenshine: I'z back! Do you wanna know where I was?

Zekrom/Stormclaw: *thinking* Nope. *zaps Goldenshine*

Goldenshine: YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT! *turns into Infernape*

Techyscreen (OMW his only line): Isn't that from Generation 4?

Infernape/Goldenshine: Yeah but I had an Infernape in _Pokémon Pearl_, and it was so awesome, even awesomer than mah Emboar! But they're almost equal, so I'll change if yah want. (changes into Emboar) OMW I'M SO UGLY!

Tornadus/Darkspirit: *blasts Emboar with water*

Emboar/Goldenshine: NO FAAAIR I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TYPE YOU ARE! I just remembered, you're a Flying type! Hah, you can't use Water!

Tornadus/Darkspirit: *uses Aerial Ace*

Emboar/Goldenshine: NOO FLYING TYYYPE! *turns Tornadus into Snivy) *raspberry* Hah now you're a teensy weak Grass type! *uses Flamethrower*

Rainsong: Great. Stormclaw is a Zekrom, Darkspirit is a Snivy—no wait, now he's a Zoroark!—and Goldenshine is an Emboar! *turns into Dewott* And now I'm a Dewott! Here I come, Goldenshine!

Shimmerlight: No fair! *changes into Mushanara* Sweet!

Foxpaw: *changes into Stoutland* EWWWWWW! *changes into Tepig* Too cute for me. *changes into Pignite* Awesome!

Rockypath: (turns into Druddigon) Icks. (turns into Woobat) O-M-W I CAN'T SEE (turns into Roggenrola) Mooga.

Ebonypaw: TOTAL HAVOC! I better wrap everything up before I— (turns into Zorua) Darn, at least I look adorably evil!

Splashpaw: I wanna be a Pokémon too! *turns into Tynamo* *sings* Little flying eel. Little flying eel.

Splotchpaw: (turns into Lillipup) I'M A DOG OH NO

Frostpaw: (turns into Vanillite) YUM I'M ICE CREAM! (starts eating self)

Shinepaw: (turns into Purrloin) Still a cat! *raspberry*

Sparklepaw: (turns into Archen) What the heck?

Ashpaw: (turns into Beetooven or whatever the evolved form of Elgyem is) I'm still smarty.

Techyscreen: *leaves*

Ivorypaw: THANKS FOR WATCHING! *starts turning into a Pokémon but jumps through portal and stops*

Ivorypaw: *is sitting right beside you while you read* Sorry that this episode was so weird and Pokémon-oriented. Mothstar recently got a new Pokémon game, _Pokémon Black_, and has been really into it. I'll provide some background information on Pokémon, if you like. Here we go. You can skip it if you know about Pokémon.

_-Pokémon come in several different types. Each Pokémon can have up to two types; for example, Snivy is Grass type, Tornadus is Flying type, and Emboar is Fire and Fighting._

_-All types are weak against some other type. Emboar, a Fire and Fighting, would be weak to Flying or Water, to name two._

_-Each move has its own type. Aerial Ace is a Flying-type move, which is super effective against Emboar, as it is part Fighting-type. Flamethrower is obviously a Fire-type move, which is great against Grass types such as Snivy._

_-Just in case you want to know, the seventeen types are:_

_Normal_

_Fighting_

_Water_

_Grass_

_Fire_

_Steel_

_Rock_

_Ground_

_Flying_

_Psychic_

_Dark_

_Ghost_

_Dragon_

_Ice_

_Bug_

_Poison_

_Electric_

Ivorypaw: Darn, I sound like a tutorial! But I think you mostly get it. If you want pictures of the Pokémon then search em on Google Images. Now, I've got to go back so I can turn into Reshiriam and kick Zekrom's butt! (jumps into portal)

Puffydoodle: (jumps out of portal to avoid being roasted by the Fire-type Reshiriam and just randomly starts talking) And no flames! Even if you hated this episode say so nicely! Mothstar promises that there won't be so much Pokémon in the future, even though she enjoyed this! Now can I stay here with you until they change back? Kthnxbai.

_Oh, and don't forget to keep submitting dares! Goldenstar13, please tell me: would you like to be a co-author for a new story?_


	13. E13: Here they go

Episode 13: THE RESULTS OF THE CONTEST

Mothstar: THIS SHOULD BE THE LAST EPISODE WITH SOME CHARACTERS! Dun dun dun! But they aren't gonna die. They are gonna…I'm not gonna tell you. Now, I have a contest! And I had the latest one be, "Create a commercial for _The Warriors Truth or Dare Show_" and here are the results! IT WAS A TIE! So at two random moments in the episode there will be a commercial. NOW IF YOU DID THE CONTEST READ READ READ SO YOU CAN SEE IF YOU WON!

Techyscreen: Hola mis amigos Hola! *clap clap*

Stormclaw: *glares*

Techyscreen: Mesa Espanol.

Ashpaw: YOU ARE NEITHER JAR JAR NOR SPANISH!

Sparklepaw: That appears to be correct.

Splashpaw: OMW THEY SWITCHED BRAINS! ! ! *hides*

Silverstreak: We are here we are here we are heeeere!

Patchclaw: *sweat drop*

Smokesplash: LOUDER!

Silverstreak: WE ARE HERE WE ARE HERE WE ARE HEEEERE!

Mothstar: Knock. It. Off!

Shimmerlight: *puts lampshade on head*

Mothstar: Guys, if you don't stop being random I'll start one of the commercials now.

Rockypath: *eating something*

Shinyheart: I don't even want to know.

Mothstar: AND…ACTION!

(A haughty silver tom walks up to the camera, sniffs, and begins his opening monologue in a French accent)

Frenchmew: Welcome to Le Chat et la Souris. In English, that is The Cat and the Mouse. Come inside and I shall give you the grand tour.

(The camera cat follows him into a very fancy restaurant with assorted cats at the booths. Warriors Truth or Dare cats are in their own room.)

Frenchmew: We serve only to the grandest and most distinguished cats. We offer mouse tail cocktails and bird a la forest. For the younger cats (he sniffs and stares at Foxpaw and co.) we give roasted vole nuggets and pizza with squirrel pepperoni.

(An enraged screech sounds from the other end of the room and Frenchmew ducks as the aforementioned pizza flies toward him)

Frenchmew (trying to save the reputation of the restaurant): Food fights are encouraged!

Techyscreen: (from the other room) Really?

(Before Frenchmew can stop him, Techyscreen begins a food fight among the Truth or Dare cats. Shinyheart runs out with meatballs on her head and runs screaming out the door. Another scream is heard from the kitchen and a group of prey flies through the doors)

Frenchmew: (trying again) All prey is fresh!

(Finally, a waiter trying to flambé a pheasant drops the blowtorch and the expensive drapes set on fire while the brass section of the orchestra plays the Pink Panther theme)

Frenchmew: (as cats run screaming out the door, he tries one last time): We're rated two out of five stars!

Mothstar: (stalking past and writing one of those customer review things): Hopefully that'll drop to one star by tonight. Good day, sir.

Frenchmew (sighing and attempting one more thing): Our food is free!

(He realizes too late that he just set himself up for ruin as every cat comes back in and orders the whole menu)

Mysterious Announcer Voice: Le Chat et la Souris. Food fights, fresh food, two out of five stars, and free food. Come now before they go bankrupt.

(Mothstar peeks her head in and mouths, 'Don't do it!')

_Great job, Goldenstar13! There were only a few things I would have changed: Instead of Techyscreen starting the food fight it would have been one of the stupider cats, such as Smokesplash, Splotchpaw, or Splashpaw. Also, Darkspirit would have written the customer review. I didn't really get the last line but this was very good! Congratulations!_

Mothstar: And while we're still doing this, why don't I put the other winner here?

*The screen fades in from black and it shows a TV screen. It says, 'The Warriors Truth or Dare Show' in funky lettering. Screen change to Techyscreen holding a camera.*

Techyscreen: In 5-4-3-2!

*Music starts playing. A female voice is singing a song with a tune that resembles the iCarly theme song*

Suspiciously Miranda Cosgrove-sounding person: I know, you see, the Warriors Truth or Dare Show, and it's so awesome!

*Redfang, Willowheart, Splashpaw and Sparklepaw wave and smile*

*Their names roll across the screen*

*Camera swerves to the right*

Singer: Dares here, truths there, monster trucks will get us there, and it's so awesome!

*Silverstreak, Leafstorm, Rainsong, Shinepaw and Ebonypaw jump up and down as their names roll across the screen*

Singer: It's so crazy, and I'm telling you just how it is, so

*Nightfrost, Rockypath, Stormclaw, Darkspirit and Ivorypaw high five as their names appear above their heads*

Singer: Wake up the super lazy co-hosts

*Smokesplash, Patchclaw, Splotchpaw and Foxpaw all aim cameras at the cameraman filming this. Names above heads, durr.*

You Know Who It Is: It's time to roll

There's no chance it isn't wild

*Shinyheart does a cartwheel and her name spins in a circle*

Lord Voldemort: Every time you turn on your television,

*Honeyleaf, Shimmerlight and Roseheart give a thumbs up as their names bounce up and down*

Singer Lady Again: We'll be there so leave the rest to us,

*Palestorm and Whitefang give the 'peace out' sign with their names in arcs above their heads*

Justin Beiber: Leave it all to us,

*Ashpaw fake chases the cameraman and his name chases him*

The REAL Miranda Cosgrove: Leave it all to us,

*Techyscreen waves and his name looks like it's being typed on the screen*

Singer Lady: Just leave it all to us!

*The whole cast waves and cheers underneath an obviously homemade painted sign that says in sloppy handwriting, 'The Warriors Truth Or Dare Show!'. Mothstar sits on it*

*Music ends*

Mothstar: With me, Mothstar!

*Screen fades to black*

_Congratulations, XxPieInYaFacexX! You only made one error: It's Shimmerlight, not Shimmerflight. Very good! I don't watch iCarly, never listened to "Leave it all to Us", and had to ask my mom who Lord Voldemort was (all she knows is that he's an evil guy from Harry Potter), yet I still liked this. This was great, Pie! But there was another error: I didn't know who it was when you said "You know who it is". That's it! Congratulations!_

Mothstar: Also…remember a few episodes back when Longtail and Jayfeather were dared to race through an obstacle course? I never put who dared that. There was an anonymous reviewer by the name of Cloudberry of SkyClan. I just wanted to say that because I kept forgetting. If any of you know Cloudberry please notify them! Thanks! And I also wanted to thank all those who nicely said their opinion about the last episode!

Mothstar: Well! Now that I've gotten the commercials done I'm stuck! What will I do?

Goldenshine: …well, it's raining again. NOOO I HATE RAIN!

Goldenshine: …Mothstar?

Mothstar: Yes?

Goldenshine: I WANNA GO

Mothstar: GO WHERE?

Goldenshine: potty I'll be right back *leaves*

Mothstar: *sweat drop*

*flush; water running*

Goldenshine: AAA! AS I WAS SAYING I WANNA GO

Mothstar: GO WHERE? !

Goldenshine: AWAY! I'm gonna make my own dare show with all the younger members! Is that okay with you?

Mothstar: Suuuuure

Goldenshine: I'll take Techyscreen, Whitefang, Shimmerlight, Roseheart, Rainsong, Darkspirit, Stormclaw, Rockypath, Leafstorm, and all the apprentices, okay?

Mothstar: Suuuuure

Goldenshine: Are you stuck on repeat?

Mothstar: Suu—NO!

Goldenshine: Are you going to be okay without me?

Mothstar: WHADDAYA THINK? I'M VERY RESPONSIBLE!

Goldenshine: Fiiine

Mothstar: *randomly hugs Goldenshine* Byez! I'll miss you!

Shinyheart: Don't forget to visit every once in a while, kits!

Splotchkit: Aw, Mom…

Everyone: Bye!

_New allegiances now! Sorry it was so short!_

"**The boss":**

**Mothstar: brown she-cat with blue eyes and faint tan stripes in her fur **_**(You don't need me to tell you)**_

**Hosts:**

**Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes**_** (Mothstar)**_

**Co-hosts:**

**Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes**__

**Security cats:**

**Nightfrost: black furred-tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes **_**(Shadus Krifetalon)**_

**Camera cats:**

**Smokesplash: ****blue-and-dark gray tom **_**(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)**_

**Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom **_**(Patchkit)**_

**Medicine cats:**

**Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes **_**(Squirrelyluv)**_

**Queens**

**Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Another queen

**Maintenance cats:**

**Palestorm: ****pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Things we need more of:

~Queens


	14. E14: Sol

Episode 14: …

Patchclaw: "dot dot dot"? Did she really name the episode "dot dot dot"?

Smokesplash: What is "…" anyway?

Sol: *appears and starts meditating* …

Patchclaw: *sweat drop* Oh.

*Everyone else walks in*

Redfang: Sorry we're late. We were seeing Goldenshine off to the airport.

Shinyheat: *sniffle*

Silverstreak: And now Shinyheart's all depressed because she had to watch her kits leave.

Shinyheart: *starts sobbing a bit*

Redfang: No! Don't start crying again!

Sol: …

Shinyheart: *transfixed*

Sol: …

Shinyheart: *sits next to him* …

Sol: *talking with his eyes closed* You are not relaxed, Shinyheart. You must relax.

Shinyheart: *sighs*

Sol: Now breathe in…

Shinyheart: *inhales slowly*

Sol: …And out.

Shinyheart: *lets out her breath through her mouth slowly*

Sol: Feel your breath flowing in…and out…in…and out.

Shinyheart: *breathing deeply*

Sol: That's it…nice and easy. In…out.

Shinyheart: *sneezes*

Sol: …

Shinyheart: …

Mothstar: *walks in* Hi!

Mothstar: I feel like I need another queen…Shinyheart is so *whispers* boring *normal voice* sometimes…

Shinyheart: …

Sol: …

Shinyheart: OH MY WHISKERS I'M HAVING KITS AGAIN! *staggers to the nursery*

Sol: *smiles with his eyes closed* …

Mothstar: Dude, you just knew him for 5 MINUTES and already he got you pregnant? And there must be something wrong with time here since you take MOONS to continue to be pregnant.

Sol: *grinning since he's gonna be a dad* …

Silverstreak: But you gotta admit, he's pretty attractive…

_30 minutes later, in the nursery, Shinyheart has 4 kits suckling at her belly: a pale gray she-cat with deep green eyes (yes, time is messed up so their eyes are already the right colors and they're like 4 moons old); a tortoiseshell-and-white tom with a ruff of fur around his neck, a tuft of fur on his tail-tip, and amber eyes; a yellowy-ginger-greenish tom with golden eyes; and a white she-cat with fur that has a sheen that is all the colors of the color spectrum, and golden eyes._

Shinyheart: Fernkit, Solkit, Lemonkit, and Prismkit.

Mothstar: Wow that was fast.

Shinyheart: GASP YOWL SCREECH

_Fast forward time for the bonus kit, which is a rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes_

Shinyheart: Rainbowkit.

Mothstar: Sol being the father made your kits very odd…

_Outside the nursery, Smokesplash and Patchclaw are playing chess_

Smokesplash: *triumphantly* CHECKMATE!

Patchclaw: Darn it! Darn it darn it darn it darn it—

Sol: *begins humming* Hummmmm

Smokesplash & Patchclaw: Huh?

Sol: *starts levitating* hummmm

Patchclaw: OH MY WHISKERS HE'S FLOATING! !

Sol: *levitates into the nursery to see his kits* hummmm

*Patchclaw and Smokesplash stare after him*

Smokesplash: *faints*

Patchclaw: Dude, it wasn't _that _shocking; he's _Sol_, after all.

Smokesplash: *out of it*

_In ze nursery_

Sol: Hummm beautiful hummm kits

Shinyheart: *purrs* Thank you.

Sol: *falls down*

Sol: Ow.

Sol: *closes his eyes again* Hummm *starts floating* *falls down again and bonks his head on Lemonkit's 3DS* Ow.

Lemonkit: *fingers moving furiously on the buttons*

Sol: *transfixed*

Lemonkit: *fingers still moving fast and his tongue is poking out since he's concentrating so hard*

Sol: *takes it and tries to play it*

Sol: *utterly fails and gets a game over within two milliseconds*

Lemonkit: *gets mad*

Sol: *gets scared*

Lemonkit: *growls*

Sol: *drops 3DS and runs*

Lemonkit: *chases him out of the nursery*

Lemonkit: Grr grr hiss groar grr hiss hiss

Sol: Ow ow ow ow ow OUCH!

Shinyheart: STOP BEATING UP YOUR DADDY!

Mothstar: *yells over the noise* I'M GOING TO START A COMMERCIAL NOW!

_La la la commercial break!_

Mothstar: Hi! I'm going to do something you've NEVER SEEN BEFORE! Well in the story _How a Warrior REALLY Gets his or her Warrior Name _it's been shown. Like, Cloudtail got a cloud on his tail, get it? So anyway…

Thornclaw: *his claws turn into thorns*

Brambleclaw: *his claws turn into brambles

Spiderleg: *he gets a spider's legs*

Lostface: *can't find her face*

Tigerclaw: *steals a tiger's claws*

Stormtail: *a storm is on his tail*

Hawkfrost: *finds a frosty hawk*

Cinderpelt: *falls down a fireplace*

Ashfur: *is right behind Cinderpelt*

Blackstar: *walks into tar on a road*

Snowbird: *has a snow cone with a bird in it*

Dustpelt: *accidentally finds his way into a Twoleg nest and hides under the bed, if you can answer this without looking at the reviews and you submit a good queen then it may get in*

Sharpclaw: *has dull claws, buh-dum crash*

Smallear: *finds a shrink ray*

Frostfur: *sleeps outside in the middle of leaf-bare*

Yellowfang: *drinks lemonade*

Honeyfern: *finds a crushed bee's nest in the ferns*

Poppyfrost: *finds some frosty poppies*

Scorchfur: *in a fire*

Owleyes: *wears owl-eye contacts*

Mothstar: This is fun but I want to get back to the show now…if you are reading this and you wrote that story, feel free to use my ideas as long as you give me credit! I have a feeling I may find the "Lost face" one on there…

_La la la Mothstar's takin' a break!_

_2 and a half hours later or so…_

_Okay lalala Mothy's back!_

Mothstar: *deep breaths*

Honeyleaf: Relax, Mothstar, relax…

Mothstar: *takes deep, shuddering breath*

Redfang: Is she okay?

Mothstar: Y-yeah, I'm fine…my sister, mom, and dad are going to a concert and won't be back until, like, midnight. It's 7:40 pm now.

Patchclaw: I thought you've been home alone before.

Mothstar: *deep shuddering breath* Uh-huh, but never that long, and never at night…only once, but I was asleep for it, and it was a few years ago. Two, maybe.

Silverstreak: Relax, Jul.

Mothstar: *deep shuddering breath* Well, I'm calmer than I was when they left…and I didn't even want to leave the front room where the TV and my brother were, but he's makin' noise with his Bionicles and I'm focusing on this…

Prismkit: Tell us about your softball game, Julie!

Rainbowkit: Yes, please!

Mothstar: Okay, okay…*deep breath* Well, we were losing a lot of games, but two games ago we faced a team called Lady Thunder. The coaches said they had only won once, and our team—the Stangs—was a bit more confident, since we had only won…zero times. We won the game—it was a little rough though. Now, in this game, we played against the Hit-and-Runs again—we lost against them once—and we played much more confidently. In the beginning of the game, our pitcher felt lightheaded from not eating breakfast, so she had to stop, and her boyfriend and her mom helped her. The coach told me not to swing at ANYTHING when I went up to bat—he wanted me to take a walk and get on base. Then he told me to steal, and I stole second. The bases were loaded by then, and the next person got a walk. The person on third walked home, and I walked to third. I would have run home but we had two outs and the batter struck out. I sat on the bench when we were in the field half the time since we have some extra people. I alternated with another girl. I got another walk when I was up at bat again, and the play was basically the same: walk to first, steal second, walk to third and then to home. That was the first time I ever got home in a game. The thing is, people don't get excited unless you _run _home. My dad said he was clapping and cheering when I walked home, but I didn't hear him. I do believe him! At one point they got a home run and got a bunch of runs, but we pulled back in again. We ended up winning 10-6. That win was much more satisfying than the one against Lady Thunder—it felt like we worked for it.

Solkit: Yay Julie!

*Kits cheer*

Mothstar: I feel mostly better now! I had to use mah brain to remember all that, since the game had started at 11 and ended at 1:05. Okay, that was just to distract myself. I have to go turn on the light since it's getting dark in here and giving me a headache.

Lemonkit: Mothstar?

Mothstar: Hang on…I have to wash the pan. I had to put dinner away, and it had just been sitting there for an hour…I put it away but I still need to wash the pan. Give me a few minutes. Oh, and there's some other stuff that needs to be done; I'll be back soon.

Smokesplash: Mothstar?

Mothstar: Okay, I finished the stuff I had to do but now I have to get ready for bed.

Everyone: *groans*

Mothstar: Don't worry, it won't take too long. Right now it's 8:36. I'll be back before or at 9, okay? Now let me go! *leaves*

Mothstar: Okay, it's 9:12 right now. I will go to bed in…17 and a half minutes. I'll use the most of it! Okay, let's do some dares! First, let's dare Sol while he's here. Might as well take advantage of that. *leaves the nursery with everyone else except Shinyheart*

Mothstar: Sol, I dare you to eat a bomb.

Sol: Seriously?

Mothstar: No. I dare you to clean out a dumpster.

Sol: But I'm a freaky prophetic cat! I don't wash those!

Mothstar: Too bad. *poofs him to dumpster* Okay now I dare Mapleshade to admit she loves Thistleclaw.

_In the Place of No Stars_

Mapleshade: *blushing* Uh, Thistleclaw?

Thistleclaw: *shredding some sickly green glowing fungus on a tree* What?

Mapleshade: I…I love you.

Thistleclaw: *whirls around, spraying shredding fungus all over Mapleshade* _WHAT! _I already love someone—Snowfur!

Mapleshade: But she isn't here.

Brokenstar: Hey, Thistleclaw! Yo, whazzup? Hey, you're hittin' on my girlfriend!

Mapleshade: I'm not your girlfriend!

Brokenstar: I think you are.

Mapleshade: Your warrior name was, like, _so _stupid. I mean, _Brokentail? _Come _on!_

Brokenstar: I feel abused…*pads a bit away*

Mapleshade: You feel abused? I didn't even abuse you! *goes up to him and starts jabbing him with her unsheathed claw*

Brokenstar: Ow!

Mapleshade: Hey, this is the Dark Forest! Suck it up! *jab jab*

Brokenstar: But I'm bleeding!

Mapleshade: You make people bleed all the time, and you're fussing about _that? _You baby!

Brokenstar: I don't _train _anyone! I have a blood phobia!

Mapleshade: *jabs him even harder*

Brokenstar: *passes out*

Mapleshade: *turns around and sees Thistleclaw twining tails with…Sparrowfeather?*

Thistleclaw: *purring*

Mapleshade: *runs away crying*

_Back at the truth or dare HQ_

Mothstar: Okay, got 1 and a half minutes left! Let's check on Sol. *poofs him up*

Sol: (is filthy) Thanks a lot…

Shinyheart: *sees him* OMW OMW OMW OMW OMW *drowns in OMWs*

Mothstar: Okay, I'm going to wrap up now! Thanks for watching! And sorry about making so much real life stuff in it! I really did freak out…and if you figure out why I made Dustpelt do what he did during the commercial and you submit a queen or maitinence cat, it may be in there! Byez! Hope you enjoyed it, and I apologize for the late update! Byez!

Everyone including Sol: Bye!

Mothstar: Yuck, don't wave your paw, Sol. You just sprayed gunk everywhere. *poofs him away*

"**The boss":**

**Mothstar: brown she-cat with blue eyes and faint tan stripes in her fur **_**(You don't need me to tell you)**_

**Hosts:**

**Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes**_** (Mothstar)**_

**Co-hosts:**

**Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes**_** (Myrtefalls & Mothstar)**_

**Security cats:**

**Nightfrost: black furred-tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes **_**(Shadus Krifetalon)**_

**Camera cats:**

**Smokesplash: ****blue-and-dark gray tom **_**(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)**_

**Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom **_**(Patchkit)**_

**Medicine cats:**

**Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes **_**(Jayfeather Luva)**_

**Queens**

**Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Another queen

**Maintenance cats:**

**Palestorm: ****pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Kits:**

**Prismkit: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Rainbowkit: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Lemonkit: yellow-grayish-green tom with yellow eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Solkit: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his head, a tail-tuft, and amber eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Fernkit: pale gray she-cat with deep green eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_


	15. E15: SEASON FINALE! fanfare

_**Episode 15: Season Finale! *cue fanfare***_

Mothstar: Hi! I know I just did an episode, but who cares? !

Tiny voice in audience: I do.

Rainbowkit: *imitates the voice* I do.

Mothstar: *evil grin*

Rainbowkit: What?

Mothstar: *dignified tone* I now pronounce you tom and wife. You may kiss the bride.

*Tiny (as in baby Scourge) comes out of the audience and tries to smooch Rainbowkit*

Rainbowkit: _OMW GO AWAY! AHHHH! _*runs*

Tiny: *chases her*

Rainbowkit: AHHH!

Mothstar: So, anyway…I realized I put too much violence on the show, especially in the first chapters. Yikes…*winces*

_Flashback to Episode 2_

_Willowheart: Shh! He's almost out! (her paw starts moving toward a large button with the radioactive sign on it.)_

_Redfang: No! (drags Willowheart away from the console and the dangerous button.)_

_Willowheart: (flailing paws) Let me go!_

_(Shinyheart goes over to the console and looks on the screen. Longtail is covered in bruises and has a broken paw. The maze exit is very close to him, and he knows it. He is walking quicker. Right above the exit is an atom bomb. The switch that Willowheart had almost pressed would have probably released it and killed Longtail. Longtail exits, and Shinyheart speaks into the intercom thingy.)_

_End of flashback_

Mothstar: So I'm going to make a new story that will be SEASON TWO!

Distant Rainbowkit: *running* Ahhhh!

Distant Tiny: Ehehehe *chasing*

Mothstar: Season Two will not have any weapons.

Distant Rainbowkit: Ahhh! *screeches to a halt and hides behind a box*

Willowheart: Aww…

Distant Tiny: *stops beside the box and scratches his head in confusion*

Mothstar: In Goldenshine's show (also by me) Puffydoodle might still be in it. I'm not sure…

Distant Rainbowkit: *sighs in relief*

*box blows up*

Distant Rainbowkit: Ahhh! *runs again*

Distant Tiny: *throws down box of matches and chases her again*

Mothstar: Well, there goes Puffydoodle…*poofs up stuffed animal Bob-omb*

Willowheart: OMW IS THAT FOR ME? ! ITZ MAH BIRTHDAY!

Mothstar: It's for Splashpaw. And your birthday isn't till August.

Willowheart: Fooey.

Puffydoodle: *starts walking around*

Patchclaw and Smokesplash: OMW IT'S ALIVE! ! !

Nightfrost: "The Night of the Living Dummy"…

Mothstar: Knock it off!

Puffydoodle: *at the same time as Mothstar* I'm not a dummy!

Mothstar: Okay, break it up! Um, so I'll do a dare or two and then this'll be the _SEASON FINALE! _But first I wanna say: Please submit a security cat, queen, or maitinence cat. We need them! How can Nightfrost do Security if he's involved in what needs to be fixed?

Puffydoodle & Nightfrost: Good point. *glare at each other*

Mothstar: *ignores them* And we may need another medicine cat too…actually I'm considering moving some of the apprentices that I transferred to Goldenshine's show back here.

Puffydoodle: That's a good idea.

Nightfrost: Says you…

Mothstar: Patchclaw might be a good Security cat…

Patchclaw & Smokesplash: _WHAT? !_

Patchclaw: No way!

Smokesplash: Yeah, we're best buddies! He'd be lonely without me!

Patchclaw: And I'd be lonely without him!

Mothstar: But you're not gay.

Patchclaw & Smokesplash: *shocked* How could you say such a thing? !

Smokesplash: We don't want to be gay.

Patchclaw: We have no intention of being any closer than best friends.

Mothstar: Good. Now I has an idea. *poofs Puffydoodle away to the other show* *poofs up a jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes* This is Stormspeckle. Also known as Puffydoodle. He will be a security cat.

Nightfrost: _WHAT? !_

Stormspeckle: Nice to meet you, Nightfrost.

Nightfrost: NOOOOO!

Distant Rainbowkit: EWWWWW!

Distant Tiny: EWWWWW!

Mothstar: It seems they've gotten the kiss…*yells to them* SAVE THE SMOOCHING TILL WHEN YOU'RE WARRIORS, OKAY?

Distant Tiny: *yells back* BUT I'LL NEVER BE A WARRIOR! I'LL END UP AS A MURDERING ROGUE IN BLOODCLAN!

Mothstar: *yells* THEN I BELIEVE THE MARRIAGE IS ON HOLD?

Distant Tiny and distant Rainbowkit: YES! PLEASE!

Mothstar: *erases the ceremony* YOU WERE NEVER MARRIED!

Rainbowkit: *has a party*

Tiny: *leaves and has a party somewhere else*

Rainbowkit: *stops the party so she can wash out her mouth*

Mothstar: I dare Speckle to tell Shinyheart she has a huge crush on Sol.

Stormspeckle: I'm not a she-cat, and it's _Storm_speckle. And I don't have a crush on Sol.

Mothstar: Not you, Stormspeckle.

Stormspeckle: Thank StarClan…

Mothstar: That queen from _Sunrise_. Remember?

Everyone including you: No…

Mothstar: She was suckling four kits at the abandoned Twoleg nest. One was named…what was it? I don't remember, I just remember Speckle. She had a huge crush on Sol. That's all that matters here. *poofs up Speckle and poofs Shinyheart out of the nursery*

Speckle: Shinyheart, I…I have a huge crush on Sol.

Shinyheart: YOU CAN HAVE HIM!

Speckle: _Really? _I thought he fathered your kits!

Shinyheart: I don't want a mate who mediates 24/7 and can levitate!

Speckle: *enthralled* _REALLY? ! _*leaves to go find Sol*

Mothstar: Okay, Shinyheart, you've…dumped Sol?

Shinyheart: She can have him. What did I say?

Mothstar: That she can have him.

Shinyheart: Yup.

Mothstar: Okay, now I dare Briarlight to tell Lionblaze that since he got her out from under the tree she has a debt and will do anything he wishes. *poofs up Briar and Lion*

Briarlight: Do I have to?

Lionblaze: Have to do what?

Briarlight: *deep breath* Lionblaze, you saved me.

Lionblaze: When?

Briarlight: You rescued me from under the tree, and I now owe you a debt. I shall do *throws herself at his paws* _anything _you wish!

Lionblaze: *stares for a bit* *eyes widen* _Okay, to fufill your debt you can stay away from me!_

Briarlight: Pardon me?

Lionblaze: _You…you _like _me don't you? Don't try to deny it! Your eyes are sparkling!_

Briarlight: What are you talking about?

Lionblaze: Aaaaaaaaah! *runs away*

Briarlight: *shrugs and poofs away*

Mothstar: That's it for today! Thanks so much for liking this show! If you want to know when the next season comes out, put me on Author Alert! Have a nice day!

Everyone including Mothstar: Bye!

"**The boss":**

**Mothstar: brown she-cat with blue eyes and faint tan stripes in her fur **_**(You don't need me to tell you)**_

**Hosts:**

**Redfang: light ginger tom with amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Willowheart: light brown tabby she-cat, green eyes**_** (Mothstar)**_

**Co-hosts:**

**Silverstreak: silver she-cat with blue, dark gray, and black streaks throughout her coat and blue eyes**_** (Myrtlefalls & Mothstar)**_

**Security cats:**

**Nightfrost: black furred-tom with light blue paws, light blue tail tip, and light blue eyes **_**(Shadus Krifetalon)**_

**Stormspeckle: jet black tom with pale gray flecks and amber eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Camera cats:**

**Smokesplash: ****blue-and-dark gray tom **_**(Smokeclaw of Shadowclan)**_

**Patchclaw: black-and-white patched tom **_**(Patchkit)**_

**Medicine cats:**

**Honeyleaf: light gold she-cat with green eyes **_**(Jayfeather Luva)**_

Another medicine cat

**Queens**

**Shinyheart: very pale gold she-cat with yellow eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Another queen

**Maintenance cats:**

**Palestorm: ****pale gray tom with darker gray paws, chest, and tail-tip and green eyes **_**(Mothstar)**_

Another

**Kits:**

**Prismkit: white she-cat with a sheen to her fur that makes it shine in all the colors of the color spectrum and golden eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Rainbowkit: rainbow tabby she-cat with green eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Lemonkit: yellow-grayish-green tom (the color of a lemon) with yellow eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Solkit: tortoiseshell-and-white tom with long fur, a ruff of fur around his head, a tail-tuft, and amber eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_

**Fernkit: pale gray she-cat with deep green eyes, Sol and Shinyheart **_**(Mothstar)**_


End file.
